A New Dawn
by x-NeonQueen-x
Summary: What if in twilight, Bella had arrived in Forks with her sister? Both Swan girls are lovely and fair, so which one will Edward choose? Will having Bella's sister in the middle of everything change the future of everything? Or will an imprint from a certain wolf be the answer to everything? THIS IS NOT A BxE story.
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING: THIS IS NOT A BXE STORY! THIS IS THE FIRST STORY I MADE THAT EDWARD AND BELLA ISN'T GOING TO BE TOGETHER IN SORRY IF THIS HURTS ANYONE'S FEELINGS BUT I STILL HOPE SOME OF YOU LIKE THIS! **

**Bella's Pov**

"Alida, come on were going to be late for school." I called up the stairs with a sigh, and I watched as she came bouncing down the stairs with a smile.

"Coming Bella." She said stopping right in front of me.

I grinned, and rolled my eyes.

"You look excited, that's a little different for you, you looked like you were going to tell yourself yesterday when we got here." I said noticing her changed personality.

She shrugged, with an easy smile.

"I just figured being a grump isn't going to help anything, so I'll just try and get over it, maybe we'll meet some hot guys." She grinned following me out to our truck.

I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah right, maybe you will not me." I said sliding into the drivers seat.

"Shut up Bella, you are just as pretty as I am, there's no reason in the world you can't find a guy." Alida said elbowing me as she got into the seat beside me.

Even I knew that wasn't true, Alida had all the things I wish I had, her hair is the same color as mine, dark brown, falling down past her shoulders, but unlike me she had perfectly tan skin, and the biggest most innocent blue eyes in the world, she was good at all sports, even though she did seem to have the same grace issues as me. She was beautiful, for years I had been so envious towards her, she was my little sister though, and I cared for her deeply, there was no way in the world that I would ever change.

"Sure Alida, if you say so." I said with a weak smile.

She frowned at me with a sigh.

"When will you believe me, we're like twins." She said with a small laugh.

I rolled my eyes again.

"Sure we are." I laughed as we pulled into Fork's high school.

Alida excitedly looked out the window, and as soon as I cut the engine she was out, and looking around.

I swear I needed a leash to take this girl any were.

I quickly followed after her, grabbing her arm with a sigh.

"Calm down, let's get to the office first, and get our schedule." I said laughing at her pout.

"You go get them, I'll wait for you right here." She said pointing to the picnic table that she had sat down on.

I nodded, and patted her head before taking off to the office.

Inside I quickly got of schedules from the front desk woman, and went back outside to find a group of boys already in a circle around her, but she looked at all of them with no interest. Alida had pretty high standards when it came to boys, she could easily have any one she wanted, but she decided that none of them was really good enough for her.

I walked over to them, shyly keeping my eyes away from them, and handing my sister her schedule.

She grinned, and made her way out of the crowd of boys and over to me with a grin.

"Thanks Bella." She grinned, and looked at her schedule, comparing it to mine. We had almost all the same classes except for three.

"Bella, I thought there was gonna be hot guys here." She pouted, and stomped her foot loudly, and a few people that head her laughed.

I laughed to, and patted her shoulder.

"I bet there will be some, we haven't even made it inside the school yet," I pointed out.

She thought about that and eagerly began to pull me to the doors, but as a shiny Volvo came pulling in, and right into a parking spot a few feet from were we would be standing if we had gone faster we froze.

"Hey, watch were you're going crazy driver." Alida muttered with a glare at the car, but as we watched the driver slide out of the car, and walk toward us both our jaws dropped.

He was the most beautiful man I had ever seen, so perfect, with bronze hair, and golden eyes that were so strange, but at the same time amazing.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't see you two." The boy said with a voice that made me want to melt.

Alida was already acting, she stepped forward, but for the first time she spoke shyly.

"Umm that's ok…?" She said with a raised brow.

"Edward, Edward Cullen." He said sticking his hand out to her.

A pang of jealousy hit me as they both took hands, and my stomach clenched as they froze at each other's touch, and let their hands drop.

"I'm Alida, and this is my sister Bella." Alida said looking at me with a smile, then looked back to Edward.

"Alida, what a unique name, well it was very nice to meet you, you also Bella." Edward said glancing at me before looking back to my sister.

"You to," She said politely. "I guess I'll see you around..?"

Edward smiled at her a little at this, but he then got a frustrated look.

"Probably.." He said looking into my sister's eyes, then mine, but he went back to hers after a minute. And gave her a nod before turning and walking away.

Alida turned back at me, her face red.

"This is a first for me, it's usually you that's the red one, I think this is the first time I've talked to a boy that didn't try hitting on me or asking me out on a date when I was pretty much showing I was slightly interested." She said with a pout.

I struggled to smile at this, still feeling a little jealous that she had been able to speak to Edward, not at all seeming intimidated by his beauty.

"Come on, let's get to class." I said with a weak smile, and pulled her in the direction of our class.

I'm not sure what I was feeling after meeting Edward, but for some reason I didn't feel comfortable with Alida having a crush on him. As weird as that might be, I never felt like this with her other crushes, what was different about Edward, other then him being the most perfect guy in the world.

**Edward's Pov**

The Swan girls, it was so strange, I couldn't read either of their thoughts. Both girls looked a lot alike, but Alida's beauty was easily the first thing I noticed between the to of them. Of course Bella was beautiful as well, but there was just something more with Alida, I couldn't explain it.

I would have to warn my family about them, and not being about to read their minds, and be a little more cautious around them as well. As I walked down the hall ways to my class Alida was the only thing I seemed to be able to think about as much as this confused me. What was one human to me?

**FOR QUICK REVIEWS!**

**If this was a great chapter just write the word ****'Coolio'**

**If you don't like Alida in this chapter write the word ****'AZ'**

**If you think Alida should be with Edward write the word '****Plum'**

**If you think Bella should be with Edward write the word ****'carrot'**

**If you think this chapter needs work write the word ****'WORK'**

**If you hate this write the word ****'Jank' **

**SHARE YOUR THOUHTS BECAUSE YOUR THOUGHTS MATTER TO ME!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alida's Pov**

As I walked to lunch with Bella I rolled my eyes as I ignored my new friends. Jessica only seemed to be interested in being friends with me and Bella for the extra attention. While Mike only wanted to be friends with us to get in our pants. Angela seemed like the only real friend here, plus a cute guy named Toby that I had met in chorus class.

He would be sitting with us at lunch along with all the others that had invited me to sit with them at lunch. They seemed to forget to include Bella to this, so I made sure it was clear I wouldn't go anywhere without my big sis.

Bella walked quietly beside me looking shyly around at all the looks our way as we made it into the lunch room. I just ignored it, and followed Mike to his table, and sat down.

Bella quickly sat down beside me, not looking at anyone, and just moving her food around.

"Something wrong Bella?" I asked frowning in worry that my sister wasn't feeling ok or something.

She looked up at me now, seeming to be pushed out of her deep thoughts.

"Huh, no I'm fine, I was just thinking." She said with a sighed, and gave me a small smile.

I frowned, at her. I could easily tell when she was lying, really anyone could tell what Bella was feeling just by looking at her.

"Don't lie to me, something is bothering you, and I want to know what it is." I said seriously, but then as my eyes caught sight of Edward from across the room I lost all of my thoughts.

He was just to perfect, like some kind of god, why did he have to be so hot, and so far out of my league. He would probably pick a girl like Bella, she had it all, the kindness, the bravery, she was pretty, gets perfect grades, and I was the screw up of the family.

I always had to be different then everyone else, of course I was blessed with good looks, but I was nothing special, I constantly had people fighting over me, not only boys, but friends, younger cousins, everyone that was around me had to fight over me, as if I as some kind of doll. I hated it, it seemed that Bella was the only one that didn't fight over me, which was another reason I loved my sister more then any other person in the world.

I felt my face warming again as I felt Edward's eyes on mine, and shyly I gave him a smile.

He smiled back a small smile, but quickly looked away, and walked to his table that was on the opposite side of the lunch room from ours.

My eyes followed him, taking in his graceful steps one by one, until he was sitting in his seat, looking back over to me.

We led a gaze for a long time now, it looked like he was concentrating on something after a while, and slowly he looked away with a sigh as he looked back to the others sitting around him.

Luckily the only one that had noticed Edward and I's little stare was Bella, who didn't seem to like that one bit, but I was to interested in Edward at the moment to care, and I turned to Jessica.

"So what's they're story?" I asked her nodding over to Edward.

Jessica giggled at that, becoming bright.

"Those are the Cullen's." She starting in a gossip type tone, and I knew that I had asked the right person for this information. The gossip queens always knew what someone was like.

As she filled me in on the Cullen's I watched as Bella looked over to the table, and right to Edward with a curious look, and slowly Edward turned to look at her, but his eyes slid to me, with big golden eyes that made me want to melt.

I nodded at the right times as Jessica explained to me who the Cullen's were, and everything that she had known about them.

They sounded like one interesting family to say the least, all being adopted, and two of them dating, but that didn't change my look on them. I didn't know them personally, and they all seemed like nice people, so who am I to judge.

But I guess Edward is the only single guy, but I was told not to try and ask him out, Jessica had tried and failed epicly to my amusement.

I didn't really feel sorry for her as much as I should have, but I at least pretending to, and pretended to take her advice on not trying to date them.

I didn't care if Edward would tell me, no and put a restraining order on me, I would somehow get the courage to ask him out.

But I did notice that Bella wasn't looking to happy at the moment.

"What's going on in side you're head sis?" I wondered, looking at her closely.

She sighed, and played with a piece of her hair, not meeting my gaze.

"It's nothing, I was just wondering, do you notice that there might just be something a little off about the Cullen's?" She whispered to me, and I quickly looked back to the table of Cullen's.

I carefully looked over all of them noticing their similar perfection, all their features were perfect, all of them had the same color eyes regardless of the hair color, their skin was even whiter then Bella's skin, and it all appeared they had dark rings under their eyes as if they had gone years without sleeping.

Yes I saw what Bella meant, there was something off about the Cullen's for sure… but then again maybe we were making a big deal out of nothing.

I nodded to Bella, biting my lips with a slight frown.

"To perfect." I said, and she nodded as we both looked to Edward again.

I couldn't help but feel a stab of envy as Bella freely stared at Edward, don't tell me my sister was getting her first crush, and on a guy that I had already been crushing on. Sadness filled me at this thought, I didn't want to let Edward go, not ever, but I cared about my sister being happy, what the hell am I going to do.

**FOR EASY REVIEW**

**If you are team Alida write the word 'pink'**

**If you are team Bella write the word 'frog' **

**If you thought this was a good chapter write the word 'PeAcE'**

**If you thought this was a bad chapter write the word 'jello' **

**If you think this chapter needs work write the word 'WORK' **

**If you think Alida needs to give up Edward write the word 'gingy'**

**If you think Bella needs to give up Edward write the word 'sugar' **

**PLEASE SHARE YOU'RE THOUGHTS BECAUSE WHAT YOU THINK MATTERS TO ME!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bella Pov**

As Alida and I walked to class I stayed quiet, it was obvious she was deep in her thoughts, and seemed to be getting more and more upset by the minute.

"Are you ok?" I asked as we walked into the class room.

At my words, I watched as all the boys in the room was now staring at Alida in concern including a pair of golden eyes, that sent shivers of sadness down my spine.

"What, yeah, I was just thinking." She mumbled not noticing all the staring people, and she went right to the teacher.

"Hi, Alida, and Bella Swan." She said, and I walked closely behind her, shyly looking around.

The teacher stuttered a little as he noticed Alida's beauty, and quickly handed her books, and papers.

"There's only two seats left, one behind Mike, and one beside Edward." The teacher said smiling at Alida with a little to much warmth.

She noticed, and inched away from him uncomfortable, then turned to look at both her seat choices, the looked at me with some pain in her eyes.

"Did you want to sit with Edward?" She whispered biting her lip to hold her emotions back, but I could see how badly she wanted that seat, so I decided to let her have it.

"Go ahead, I'm fine sitting behind Mike." I whispered back, and Alida gave me a quick hug before making her way to Edward.

Pain stabbed at my heart as I watched them smile at each other as she sat down, and my heart became heavy as I walked to the teacher next.

He handed me a book and papers next, but was still watching Alida as he did so.

"Go sit behind Mike." The teacher said in a daze, and flopped down on his seat.

I sighed, and nodded.

As I walked past the fan going past Alida, and Edward I watched as Edward froze in his seat, and gave me the most deadly glare I had ever seen.

I quickly stumbled to my seat, in slight fear at his pitch black eyes glaring daggers at me. What did I ever do to him? It didn't make any sense, I barely knew the buy and he was already glaring at me like he wanted to kill me.

I watched as Alida got his attention, noticing his glare, and looking confused, but I couldn't hear what they were saying. He seemed to be calming down the longer they talked, and I slowly laid my head down.

Sadness crawled around inside me. Why did Alida have to be so perfect, why couldn't I be like that, she was of course going to be any mans choice when it was over me..

I hear someone sit down beside me, and I peeked up to see a cute boy giving me a small smile, but actually looking concerned.

"Hi, are you ok?" He asked peeking at me, and I sat up, giving the boy a slight smile.

"Yeah I'm ok, just thinking about my sister." I said and began to look over the boy.

He was pretty cute, he had this perfect black curls, and big blue eyes like Alida, but his eyes mixed with green, and gray.

"Who's you're sister?" He wondered.

I pointed over to her, who was now laughing with Edward. My heart dropped about three more feet at this, but I looked away more before I got more upset.

The boy nodded as he looked at Alida, but his eyes were soon on mine again.

"So why were you looking so sad then?" He asked raising a brow at me.

I stared at the boy as if he might be a little stupid.

"Look at her, she's way more beautiful then me, I'm the less sister of the family." I explained to him slowly, and he snorted.

"She isn't that pretty, I thought you were the prettier sister of the two of you, sure she looks nice and all, but you have real heart." The boy said, and I was touched by his words.

"Ok, who put you up to saying this?" I asked with a weak laugh.

He laughed.

"No one did, what's you're name anyway?" He asked with a bright smile, that was about the most innocent smile I had ever seen.

"Bella Swan, what's yours?" I asked curiously.

"Toby Myers, nice to meet you." He said with a grin.

"Yes it is." I nodded. Even his name was cute. And I turned back to the teacher as I heard about the lesson we would be doing.

Toby and I worked together, and talked the whole class period, and I had to admit it was pretty fun, I learned a lot about him, he seemed to have just as messed up live as me. His mother lived in LaPush, while his father lived here in Forks, he had to bounce between both schools one school one year, the other school the next year.

"You know a group of friends and I are taking a beach trip down to LaPush this weekend, want to come?" Toby asked with a hopeful smile.

I beamed at this.

Alida would be so proud I was actually not doing to turn down this guy, he seemed to be really nice, and for some strange reason I trusted him.

"Sure, can Alida come to?" I wondered.

"Oh actually she was already invited." Toby said with a smile.

I looked at him shocked at this.

"You already had invited her?" I asked feeling a little betrayed.

"Yes, but only because I thought if she wasn't invited you wouldn't come." Toby admitted with a shy look down.

I turned back to him with a smile, feeling happiness turn in my stomach.

"That's so sweet, in a weird kind of way." I grinned.

He laughed at this looked relieved.

"Great." He said, and at that the bell rung, and everyone was standing up.

I waved bye to Toby and walked over to Alida with Edward still by her side, watching her with a strange look that I couldn't really read, but I didn't really care… well only a little bit.

"Hey." I said smiling at them.

Edward seemed to freeze as he looked at me, and went back to his harsh glaring, he quickly turned to Alida.

"Bye Alida." He nodded, then quickly he was out of the classroom.

Pain swelled in me again at this, and I followed Alida out.

"So what was that, does he think I stink or something?" I asked frowning as I looked at Alida.

"I don't know, he wouldn't really give me a straight answer, and did you notice his eyes?" She asked looking at me with her own frown.

I nodded.

"Yeah, as black as the night." I said.

She sighed, as we made it to gym.

"Yeah, but I don't even care, that guy is… something else." She said with a flush coming to her cheeks.

I wanted to glare at her at this, but then I remembered Toby.

"I met a pretty nice boy to." I said, now smiling a little.

"Toby, yeah he is pretty nice, he invited me to a trip with him to the beach, he said he would be inviting you to, he did right." She said smiling at me.

I nodded with a huge grin.

"So at least we will be busy this weekend." She said as we walked into the gym to get changed.

"Yeah, thank god right." I said with a easy nod to her.

But I couldn't help but think about Edward's harsh glaring at me, looking like he was just craving to kill me with his own hands, I had to admit it was just a little scary. Why was it only me he did this to, he didn't do it to Alida, why me?

**FOR QUICK REVIEWS**

**If you think Edward should be with Bella write the word 'bells'**

**If you think Edward should be with Alida write the word 'pluff'**

**If you liked this chapter write the word 'voomy'**

**If you didn't like this chapter write the word 'voodoo' **

**If you think Bella should be with Toby write the word 'grog'**

**If you think this chapter needs work write the word 'kitty' **

**If you want me to update write the word 'llama'**


	4. Chapter 4

**Edward's Pov**

I stood by my car waiting for my siblings to get here, and thought about everything. That Swan girl was going to be a problem I just know it, should I leave for a while, I never felt so out of control by someone's blood before.

"Hey Ed head." Emmett grinned, pulling Rose over to me with a grin.

I nodded to him, and my eyes flashed to the two big blue eyes that has been haunting my thoughts all day.

Alida, and Bella came walking out of the school together, talking with smiles as they walked to their truck.

My eyes didn't move from Alida as they walked past us, and I struggled to look away but when I did everyone was staring at me.

"What?" I asked looking at them trying to hid my embarrassment.

"Got a crush Eddie?" Emmett snickered.

Rose hissed with a look of annoyance.

"Yeah judging by you're feelings you might be feeling a little something." Jasper said with a slight frown.

Alice bounced at this, but gave me a sly smile.

"Yeah with Bella." She said with a giggle.

I looked at her with a raised brow.

"Bella?" I asked in incredulously.

They all laughed except for Rose.

"Told you it was the other Swan, did you see the look on his face." Emmett snickered.

I glared at them, and muttered at that in annoyance.

"I don't like Alida like that, she's human for god sake." I said getting into the Volvo, with a glare.

They all filled in the back, Alice sitting up front of me.

"Sure Edward, we believe you." She laughed.

"I don't, and I'll prove it, I'm leaving for a week." I said and that made them all shut up.

Rose seemed to like this idea.

"Good, you need to stay away from both of them." She said with a nod.

"Why would you leave Edward, what happened?" Alice asked with a frown.

"It's Bella, I almost lost control on she had gotten close, her scent is to much for me to be around." I admitted with a sigh.

"Wow…" Jasper said lowly.

"The great Eddie stopped by a mere human." Emmett teased.

"It's not funny I was ready to kill a room full of kids just to get to Bella, I don't know what I would do if I would have been forced to sit beside her." I frowned.

"So you're sitting with Alida huh?" Emmett said wagging his brows at me.

I hissed at him.

"Get you're mind out of the gutter." I snapped to him, and fly into our drive way.

"Don't go Edward, just think, it's not worth leaving Alida behind for." Alice said before all of them go out of the car.

I growled at her in annoyance, and began to drive.

I didn't know were I was going, but before I even got onto the road I knew I wasn't going to be going any were far, I would be back for school in the morning. I didn't know why, but I knew deep down inside me Alice was right…

But why did I feel this way, she was just some human I shouldn't even want to be around her, I was a threat to her… but I didn't want to hurt her…

When I stopped the car I groaned as I noticed were I had stopped. I could see Alida's house from were I parked. I felt a burning desire crawl into me, pushing me forward, just to see if she was there. But I quickly pulled myself back into my car and drove off.

This was ridiculous, I wasn't some kind of peeking tom, and I would not go around stalking some human girl that was no doubt beautiful beyond words, so interesting, and was a complete mystery to me.

I never met a girl quite like her before, but that didn't matter, I had to stay away for the safety of my family, and for her own safety.

I was doing the right thing by doing this… I think…

**FOR QUICK REVIEWS!**

**If you liked this chapter write the word 'nemo'**

**If you didn't like this chapter write the word 'frog' and tell me why.**

**If you're team Alida write the word 'gleek'**

**If you're team Bella write the word 'ghosts' **

**If you think Edward is dumb to love Alida write the word 'egg'**

**If you think it's good Edward loves Alida write the word 'pea'**

**If you think Bella shouldn't give up Edward write the word 'ice' **

**If you think Bella should give up Edward write the word 'jazz' **

**If you think Alida should give up Edward write the word 'gem'**

I**f you think Alida shouldn't give up Edward write the word 'star' **

**PLEASE SHARE YOU'RE THOUGHTS, BECAUSE IT MATTERS TO ME WHAT YOU THINK! YOU HAVE THE POWER TO MAKE A GIRL HAPPY BY REVIEWING SO WILL YOU?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bella's Pov**

Thankfully for the rest of the week Edward seemed to not talk as much to Alida as he had done before, and I finally began to feel better about myself. Of course Toby and I continued to talk every day more and more, it was strange because the less Edward and Alida talked the more Toby and I talked.

Alida wasn't happy though now, and it was beginning to upset me again. I hated to see my sister sad, and it was obviously Edward's fault, she was doing her best to talk to him, but he would barely give her a nod.

He didn't glare at me anymore, but he made sure that he was far away from me most of the time, nor would he even remotely try talking with me.

In the middle of Biology I had enough, and I want marching right over to Edward and Alida's table, and sat down right in front of the both of them.

Alida looked up at me curiously, but looked nervously to Edward as he froze, and scooted his chair farther back from me, and struggled not to glare at me.

"What is you're problem?" I snapped at Edward, surprising myself at my harshness.

Edward now glared at me.

"Excuse me?" He asked a little shocked himself.

"What's you're deal, ignoring my sister like that, who the hell do you think you are?" I asked with a glare of my own.

"Bella." Alida said in surprise, and embarrassment.

I just patted her hand, and looked back to Edward in annoyance.

"Well talk." I demanded.

Edward crossed his arms, looking annoyed himself.

"I don't know what your talking about.." He said, but it was so obvious that he was lying.

"Umm I do, we were talking a lot before then suddenly I don't even get a nod." Alida said looking down in sadness, but tried to look indifferent.

Edward looked away pain filling his eyes as well, but he quickly looked back at me with a glare.

"You don't understand, it's better if I wasn't friends with her, with either of you." He said seriously, and I paused as I thought about this.

"I don't care what you think, I want to be friends." Alida said looking at him with a slight frown, and a small pout.

Edward cracked a smile at that, and sighed.

"I'm not a good friend for you to have, just a warning." He said looking only to Alida now.

She smiled at this, looking relieved.

"I think I'll be the judge of that." She said with a grin, and he chuckled.

"Glad I could help." I said now regretting it.

Edward's golden eyes flashed to me, but went back to Alida with a smile, as something smothered in his eyes.

"Thank you Bella." He said politely.

I shivered at the way he said my name, and sighed as I nodded.

Wow I'm stupid, I just helped my sister get the guy that I had a crush on.

"Yeah Bella thanks." Alida said patting my head, and looked back to Edward.

"So do you think you can come to the beach tomorrow, a bunch of others will be coming and I thought maybe you and you're family could come." Alida offered with a nice smile.

Edward grinned at this, looking delighted.

"Which beach?" He wondered.

"LaPush." Alida said with an eager smile.

Edward froze at that, and became bitter as he looked back at her.

"I don't know about that…" He said seeming reluctant to say so.

"Why?" I wondered, and Edward glanced to me, as if surprised that I was still sitting there.

"It's just a bit crowded there, besides I'll be camping with Emmett tomorrow." Edward said looking back to Alida.

She pouted.

"That's to bad, you're the only interesting guy around here, now I'll be completely bored." She sighed, and Edward chuckled.

"I'm sure some of the locals will be there to entertain you all." Edward said with a grin.

Alida giggled at that.

"Well maybe we can meet up on Sunday, Charlie is having a kind of welcome home type party, and he said I have control over the guest list, if you want you can swing by." Alida said with a eager grin.

Edward paused at this, and seemed to think a little.

"Can my family come as well?" He wondered, and my jaw almost hit the ground when I heard this. Alida actually got Edward, the Edward Cullen to think about coming to her party.

"Sure." She said with a calm smile.

"Then I'd love to." He said with a smile.

I again almost choked at this, Edward Cullen was going to be in my house on Sunday… Aaaa! Oh my god! My mind was freaking out.

"Great, it starts at noon, bring what ever you want." She said, and as the bell rung I watched as they both got up together slowly, and began walking to the door together.

I followed behind with pain shooting up to my heart, but I didn't dare get in between them, if this was making Alida happy then I wasn't going to get in the middle of it.

As we stopped at gym I almost fell to the ground in agony as I watched Edward's hand go out to Alida's face, and he gently let his fingers crease her cheeks, making them warm.

Tears stung in my eyes at this sight, but thankfully he pulled his hand away, and went quickly walked away passing me without even a look.

I walked slowly over to Alida with wide eyes at her smile.

It looked like she was pretty much floating on air, and I sighed in sadness as I pulled her into gym class.

"Did you see what he just did." She stuttered as we changed, and I groaned lowly in pain as that image stayed in my brain.

"Yes I was right behind you two the whole time." I sighed.

"Is there something wrong Bella?" She wondered, but I shook my head, not wanting to hurt Alida with my thoughts. I knew if I was her, and she told me she was in love with the guy I like I would feel completely betrayed, and hurt.

She knew I was lying though, but didn't ask any more, she simply nodded, and we ran out to gym class.

The whole gym class I couldn't make the image of Edward and Alida's little moment go away no matter what I did, even as we were walking out of gym class, and out into the parking lot.

"Bella you've been pretty quiet, wanna tell me what's going on inside you're head at the moment?" Alida asked looking concerned as we stopped outside our truck.

"It's nothing really, I'm just thinking about… homework, and things like that…" I lied, and I knew she didn't believe me.

But as a high pitched screeching sounded we both looked up to see a huge van sliding right for us.

Alida quickly tried getting in front of me to protect me, and panic hit me as she did so, what the heck did she think she was going!

But I squeezed my eyes shut, and waited for the impact, but felt nothing as the minutes ticked by, and slowly Alida let go of me, and I looked to see Edward in front of us, he hands sticking up, and stopping the van right in it's place.

We both slid to the ground in shock, and surprise, and Edward let the van go, but it soon was sliding towards us again. Quickly Edward had a hold of Alice, and got her out of the way, but as the lower end hit my leg I cried out in pain as I heard my bone break.

Edward gently let Alida sit to the ground, and came over to look at my leg.

"I'm so sorry Bella." He whispered, but then was back to Alida checking her over anxiously.

"Are you ok, are you hurt, anything?" I heard him ask her.

"Yeah, I'm ok, nothings hurt, but Bella." She said sliding over to me with fear on her face as I looked up at her.

She took my hand in fear.

"What's wrong, what hurts?" She asked tears filling her eyes. I tried to smile through the intense pain, and tried to speak.

"M-my leg-g." I stuttered, and tried very hard not to move.

I heard Alida's gentle cries, and watched as Edward pulled her into his lap, and hugged her to his chest.

This seemed to hurt me more then getting hit.

"It's going to be ok." I heard Edward said to her.

She nodded to him, but then looked up at him.

"What are you..?" She asked.

That's right, how did Edward get here so fast, plus stop the van with his hands? There was no way a normal person could do that, so what was Edward.

I began to hear things being done around me, and I finally felt myself pass out because of the pain. But the only pain I could really feel was the thought of Alida being comforted by Edward..

God what was wrong with me..?

**FOR QUICK REVIEW**

**If you liked this chapter then write the word 'nanny'**

**If you didn't like this chapter write the word 'punk'**

**If you're team Bella write the word 'jello'**

**If you're team Alida write the word 'juliet' **

**If you want me to update soon write the word 'dance' **

**A WARNING TO THOSE WHO IS READING THIS! THIS IS NOT A BXE STORY. SORRY! PLEASE SHARE YOUR THOUGHT BECAUSE I CARE ABOUT WHAT YOU THINK, AND I RESPECT YOU'RE OPIONION. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Bella's Pov**

As I opened my eyes I looked around curiously at the beeping, and the things all strapped around me. I felt completely numb were my leg had been hit, so I was relieved when I sat up a little.

"Bella." Alida's voice called out to me, and I looked to my side to see her watching me with a smile.

"Hey." I said smiling up at her slowly.

"How are you feeling?" She wondered looking me over anxiously.

I shrugged.

"I've felt worse." I sighed, and watched as someone came into the room.

My insides turned cold as I saw who it was.

Edward.

He walked over to us, looking at me with a raised brow, and took a seat beside her with a content look.

"How you doing Bella?" He asked.

I rolled my eyes, and looked away from him, and to Alida, ignoring the stab in my heart.

"Stop acting like you care." I said with a slight frown.

Edward frowned at this as he looked at me.

"Of course I care Bella, why would you say such a thing?" He asked looking slightly taken aback.

"Oh I don't know…" I said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry I couldn't keep you both safe." Edward said looking down a little.

I glared at him. Obviously my sister was more important to him then me, so why should I even care any more.

Alida touched his shoulder, making him look up to her, and slowly he smiled, something glowing in his eyes, but then he looked back to me.

"I truly am sorry Bella." He said again, and at that Someone else came in.

My jaw dropped when I saw him. He was like a model, with perfect blonde hair. This had to be Edward's father.

"Isabella." The man said walking over with a glance to his clipboard.

"Bella." I corrected him, glancing to my sister who was to busy whispering something to Edward.

My heart clenched at his soft chuckle, and I looked away from them quickly and to the other man.

"Well Bella you took quite a spill, how are you feeling?" The man asked.

"I'm good." I said, and that was the truth, other then the pain I felt emotionally, I was as fine as ever.

"That's good, you will be expected to wear this cast for a good six weeks, maybe seven, that's not a problem right?" The doctor said with a polite smile to me.

This smile put me at rest, and filled my with content, I could really trust this guy, I could feel that, he was a good man.

"No problem." Alida said jumping in when she noticed my reluctant look.

I gave her a pout, but nodded.

"Sure, no big deal." I sighed.

"Good, make sure you take the medication, it should help with farther swelling, and the pain." He said.

"Thank you Carlisle." Edward said looking to his father with respect.

"Of course Edward, and this must be Alida, I've heard much about you." Carlisle said walking over to Alida, and pulling his hand out to her.

She smiled nicely, and shook his hand.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Cullen." She said politely, and Edward grinned as he watched them.

"You can call me Carlisle, now please make sure you're sister takes that medication." He said with a chuckle.

"You can count on me." She laughed, and I watched as Carlisle left the room.

Alida smiled as she looked to Edward.

"You have some explaining to do now." She said with a raised brow, and Edward sighed, crossing his arms.

"Alright." He said standing up, and went walking to the door. "Follow me." He said looking nonchalant.

Alida shook her head, but gave my hand a squeeze before getting up and following him out of the room.

I strained to hear what they were saying, but I couldn't hear a thing.

I groaned, but relaxed against my pillows.

I didn't even have the strength to care if they had just gone out into the hall way to make out, all I wanted was to forget about Edward completely, never think of him ever. I can't stand him.

As the door came open again I watched as Toby came walking into the room with tons of red roses, and a little teddy bear.

I beamed at him as he sat down on my medical bed with a shy smile.

"Hey Bella, how you feeling?" He asked handing me the roses, and the teddy bear.

I blushed a little at him.

"I'm doing fine, thanks for this, it's really sweet." I grinned, and took a smell at the flowers, sighing at their sweet smell.

"No problem, I thought it might make you feel better." He said looking happy that I liked it.

"Well it did make me feel better." I admitted, and watched in surprise as Charlie came into the room next looking me over, then Toby with a slight narrow of his eyes, but he looked more amused by this then annoyed.

"Hey Bella, how you holding up?" He wondered. How many more people would be asking me this question, it was beginning to get a little annoying.

"I'm fine dad." I said with a nod, and Toby gave him a nervous smile.

"Hey chief Swan." He said with a wave.

Charlie gave him a nod.

"So does this mean I have to add another chair to the table on Sunday?" Charlie wondered.

I flushed at this, but turned to Toby.

"What to come to my party on Sunday?" I wondered.

Toby beamed.

"Sure that sounds like fun." He said with an eager smile.

"Alright then, and don't forget Bells Billy and Jake are coming to, make sure you take it easy." Charlie said patting my shoulder, before walking outside to do the rest of the paper work I guess.

Toby turned back to me.

"That was a little scary, I thought he was going to arrest me or something." Toby teased, and I laughed.

"Yeah right, Charlie isn't that mean." I said rolling my eyes.

For a few minutes Toby and I talked, until Alida came back in looking as white as a ghost.

"Something wrong Alida?" I asked with a frown.

She quickly shook her head, and gave me a weak laugh.

"Not a thing wrong." She said lowly.

"Yes there is, and I want to know what it is, so tell me." I said looking at her with concern.

Toby gave me a nervous grin.

"Well see you Sunday Bella." He said with a wave, the quickly walked out of the room.

"Bye." I called out to him, then looked to Alida, waiting for her to say something.

"So what happened, what did Edward do now?" I asked frowning.

Alida shook her head.

"Nothing…" She said looking down at her hands.

"You better tell me, or else." I threatened.

She looked at me shocked, but glared in annoyance.

"Just mind your own business Bella." She said, and got up and stormed out of the room.

I groaned, feeling bad for being so mean to her. I was just being a jerk now, I had to go say sorry.

I quickly pulled myself out of bed, wincing at the slight pain. The medicine must be wearing off.

I quickly began to drag myself out of the room, and down the hall way. Suddenly I heard Edward's voice, and I was quickly walking in the direction with a glare.

As I saw him I yelled. "What did you do to Alida?" I asked narrowing my eyes at him.

His eyes widened anxiously.

"What are you talking about, is she hurt?" He asked nervously.

"No, she looks like she just saw a ghost, what did you say to her?" I asked narrowing my eyes at him.

Edward frowned.

"I told her that I was… normal, and that she shouldn't be around me, you shouldn't either." He said looking away.

"Well it takes a lot more then that to get my sister freaked out." I said in a snap.

Edward looked back at me.

"Shouldn't you still be in your room?" He wondered not seeming interested.

"No, I'm going to stay right here until you tell me what you did." I said with a glare.

"Bella calm down." Alida said walking back over to me with a shocked look.

"I already told you it has nothing to do with Edward, now let's just get back to your room." She said taking a hold of me.

I sighed.

"What is wrong?" Edward asked noticing Alida's face as well.

She shook her head.

"It's nothing, just give me some time to think, I'll tell you later." She said, and began to pull me back to my room.

**Alida's Pov**

I couldn't believe what I had just heard. Edward was talking to me very strangely, telling me things cryptically. He said that he wasn't something I should be around, he's the bad guy, a monster. But I didn't believe that.

He just turned, and left not offering any more word on anything, so I followed him, staying out of sight as he talked to Carlisle and his sister Rosalie. I don't know how I had heard them from were I was standing but I did.

"Don't even think about it Edward you aren't saying a thing." The sister said sharply.

"I won't, I already told you I wouldn't, it's to dangerous, I'm not stupid." Edward had said just as sharp.

"Now calm down, Bella, nor Alida had seemed to be pushing the subject on how you got there so quickly, maybe they will forget about it." Carlisle had said gently.

"I swear if they find out were vampires I'll rip you to pieces and burn you myself." Rosalie threatened.

That's all I had to hear, and I slowly slid down the wall in shock, confusion, but little fear.

How could I really fear someone that I had loved so much, but I was so in shock from what I heard I didn't have time to think.

I'm sure Edward and his family is different now, but it can't be bad can it, he did save Bella and I after all, we could have died.

I still have a lot to think about though, and I can't tell Bella a thing, she doesn't need to be included into this, who knows if its going to be safe or not.

**FOR QUICK REVIEWS**

**If you liked this chapter then write the word 'Nanny'**

**If you didn't like this chapter write the word 'Punk'**

**If you're team Bella write the word 'Jello'**

**If you're team Alida write the word 'Juliet'**

**If you want me to update write the word 'nutty' **

**If you like Alida/Edward write the word 'lover' **

**If you don't like Alida/Edward write the word 'hater' **

**PLEASE SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS, BECAUSE NO MATTER WHAT IT IS IT IS IMPORTANT TO ME!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bella's Pov**

I wasn't sure how I was going to have a good time at the beach today, walking around with a stupid cast on, but that didn't stop my excitement of going.

Alida didn't seem quite as excited as me, but I was glad that she at least was returning back to her old self. Ever sense the accident she has looked like she was deep in her thoughts, almost like she was in a daze.

"Are you ready Bella?" Alida asked sticking her head in my room with a raised brow.

I nodded, and began to wobble over to her.

She laughed a little at how I walked, but helped me walk down the stairs.

"Are you sure you want to go still Bells?" Charlie asked as we made it down.

"Of course, I'm fine." I said waving my hand in dismiss, ignoring the slight pain in my leg.

"Alright, well have a good time then girls." Charlie smiled, and walked back to the couch to watch the game.

Alida walked me out to the truck, and made he sit in the passenger seat.

She drove us there, which I had to admit she even could drive better the I could, but she was still a little bit to fast a driver, I could hear the truck protesting as she gave it some gas.

"Don't kill the truck, we'll still get there if you go slower." I told her with an amused smile.

"Just relax Bella, I know what I'm doing, I won't kill the truck." She grinned, then we were pulling into LaPush, parking right beside a van full of people that must have been waiting for us.

"Hey guys." Alida said as she got out of the truck, and I quickly opened my door, and Alida helped me out of the truck and over to them.

"Hey Alida, hi Bella." Mike said walking over with a bright smile.

We waved.

I beamed as Toby came over with a grin to me.

"Bella you made it." He said with a delighted smile.

"I wouldn't miss this ever, even with a stupid cast." I said amused, and my heart flew as he wrapped a arm around me to pull me off to the beach, following behind the others.

As soon as we reached the beach the local boys were swarming around Alida like flies, and she treated them about the same.

How could she be so indifferent towards all these guys, was it because of Edward? I felt a rip at my heart at the thought, but as I focused back on Toby I barely felt a thing.

He had taken his shirt off, and now I full had my sights on him, he as much more tan then I had thought, he looked like he fitted more in with the LaPush boys here then at Forks.

I couldn't help but stare at him, impressed with his muscles that were just a little bigger then all the boys here… from Forks that is, some of the locals were huge.

Toby didn't seem to notice me staring, because he was watching one of the locals with a small frown, and I watched as that boy looked over, and grinned at Toby before coming over.

"Hey little brother, who might this be?" The boy asked looking me over with a raised brow.

"Hey, this is Bella." Toby said with an annoyed sigh.

"Nice to meet you Bella, I'm Paul." The boy said pulling his hand out to me.

I took it with a smile, but froze as I felt sparks tingling up my arm, and I snapped my eyes to his suddenly, and he did the same. For the second I felt warmth crush into me, filling my insides with bliss, and pleasure. It was a thrilling feeling, it left me breathless, but I couldn't look away from Paul even as we let our hands fall.

Toby noticed, and became annoyed farther, and gave me a nudge, and glared at Paul.

"Beat it." Toby said as Paul finally looked at his little brother.

Paul punched him on the shoulder with a smirk, and sat down beside me.

"No, I think I'm gonna stay here, what are you going to do about it?" Paul asked with a snicker.

Toby groaned, but didn't do anything.

"You're just lucky I don't feel like wrestling today, I'd kick you're butt today." He said, but then turned to me with a gentle smile.

"Want something to eat?" He asked standing up with a smile.

I nodded, but all I could think about was Paul sitting very close beside me.

Toby grinned, and went off to the table that the others had set up.

Paul and I turned to each other at the same time now, and I smiled at him a little shyly.

"So Bella, tell me about yourself a little." Paul said with a nervous looking expression, but he seemed to swallow his nerves back, and give me a cool smile.

"Well there's not much to say, I'm just a girl, not really good at any sports, not into girlie things like most girls, I fall down a lot, and well that's all." I said with a shrug.

Paul raised a brow at me with interest.

"And you're here with my baby bro?" Paul wondered with a slight flash of something in his eyes.

"No not really, he asked me to come, this is kinda like a ground party, not a date." I reassured, and I almost smiled at the thought of Paul being jealous at this.

What was wrong with me, why would I want this, I didn't even know Paul, and Toby has been nothing but nice to me since we met.

"Bella." Alida's voice said, and I looked up in horror as I saw her walking over to me.

Shoot so close, I finally found a great guy, now he was going to fall head over heels for my sister. Pain swelled in my heart at this fault, so much that I almost felt like crying.

But I watched as Paul glanced up at her, but looked back to me, his expression didn't change.

"Hey Alida." I said with a tiny bit of hope spreading inside me.

"Who's you're friend?" She asked with a amused wink at me.

I flushed at this, and glared at her in embarrassment.

"Alida this is Paul, Paul this is my little sister Alida." I said with a nice smile.

Paul put his hand out, and Alida took it for a brief hand shake but nothing seemed to happen, and neither of them looked even a little interested.

"Nice to meet you." Alida said with a grin.

"You to." Paul said, but looked back at me with a chuckle.

"Now she would be a better match with Toby then you, the two younger siblings." Paul snickered.

Alida looked at him in annoyance and horror.

"Hell to the no, he's a sweet kid really, but not my type." Alida said looking grossed out at this.

Paul laughed as this loudly.

"How come I knew you were going to say that, my brother is such a dork." Paul said rolling his eyes.

Alida sat down on the other side of me with disinterest as boys all came to sit around her on the ground, all staring at her, as if waiting for her to say something for them to do.

Paul rolled his eyes as he saw them, but grinned as Toby came back with tons of hotdogs.

He handed me one hotdog, throwing a glare at Paul, but took one for himself before handing Paul the rest.

Paul messed up Toby's hair.

"Thanks little bro." Paul said and began to eat all the hotdogs.

"I have a name you know." Toby muttered, and had to take a seat across from me.

A few others grabbed chairs and sat around us, but most of them sat around Alida, trying to get her to talk to them, and when she did talk they all were quiet, and listened with complete interest.

But I didn't care Paul and I talked to each other the whole time, along with Toby, who was getting more annoyed by Paul by the minute. I felt kinda bad about it, I mean he visited me in the hospital, he was the whole reason I even came today, and now I was pretty much ignoring him. But there was just something about Paul that I couldn't ignore.

I also noticed a few of the LaPush boys would be throwing Paul amused smiles every few minutes, and he would glare at them back, but pretended that nothing happened.

"You know Charlie is having a party tomorrow, if you want you could come." I said with a hopeful smile.

Paul grinned at that.

"Sure, I'm not doing anything, just make sure you make enough food for two armies, because let's just say… LaPush boys have big appetites." He said with a dark chuckle, that I wondered about.

"So anyone want to hear some scary stories?" One of the local boys said, and I realized who it was.

Jacob.

**FOR QUICK REVIEWS**

**If you liked this chapter then write the word '****Nanny'**

**If you didn't like this chapter write the word ****'Punk'**

**If you're team Bella write the word ****'Jello'**

**If you're team Alida write the word 'Juliet'**

**If you want me to update write the word 'nutty' **

**If you like Alida/Edward write the word 'lover' **

**If you don't like Alida/Edward write the word 'hater' **

If **you like Paul/Bella write the word 'fluffy' **

**If you don't like Bella/Paul write the word 'nahh' **

**If you think Bella should be with Toby write the word 'primp' **

**If you think Bella shouldn't be with Toby write the word 'gorty'**

**PLEASE SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS, BECAUSE NO MATTER WHAT IT IS IT IS IMPORTANT TO ME!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Alida's Pov**

I watched with a amused smile as Bella, and Paul flirted back and forth. I was happy for her, she found a guy that seems pretty nice, and they were good for each other.

That thought reminded me of Edward, and that little problem I was having. I needed to talk to him. There was so much that I didn't know. Like how he could be walking around in sunlight, and if he really slept in in caskets, or turned into a bat. I was becoming more and more comfortable with the idea of him being a vampire with every thought of him.

So what if he was, that didn't change that I still loved him, and I wanted to be with him, even if he was a vampire. The thought of them even existing was the hardest thing to get over, I didn't believe in things like this, but there was no other way to explain how Edward was able to stop a van with his bare hands.

I watched as a tall boy came over with a eager grin as he announced he wanted to tell scary stories.

"No thanks, I've had enough creeping things for one day." I said, and the boy turned to me with a raised brow.

His eyes grew as he looked at me, and a slight blush covered his cheeks.

"And what's you're name?" He asked coming over to sit with the other group of guys sitting around me.

"Alida Swan." I said with a small smile, and the boy held his hand out.

"I'm Jacob Black." He said as I took his hand, and gave it a quick shake before pulling my hand away.

"Billy's kid right?" I asked raising a brow at him.

"He grinned that's right, I'll be seeing you tomorrow at Charlie's." Jacob said with a friendly smile.

I nodded, careful to make it clear I wasn't interested.

"I suppose you will." I nodded.

Jacob seemed like a nice guy and all, but nothing special, I'm sure he would make better friends with Bella, they seemed a lot alike, but Bella seemed a little busy with Paul.

I sighed. I wasn't having much fun, how could I if Edward wasn't there?

"You should talk with Bella, I think you to are well suited." I said with a polite smile to Jacob, and he looked over to Bella, looking surprised.

"Really?" He asked, looking more like a little kid now that I gave him a better look.

I gave him a nod, and walked over to Bella with a tired look.

"I'm guessing you aren't ready to leave are you?" I asked with a frown.

Bella looked up with reluctance, and I knew then that she wanted to stay longer.

"Well you can stay, I'm going home, I don't really feel good." I said with a look down to the ground, Edward floating around in my thoughts.

"But how will I get home, you are my ride?" Bella asked, and I looked to Paul.

"Get Paul to drive you, or Toby?" I said with a small smile as the two boys glared at each other a little, jealousy clear in their eyes.

I was so proud of Bella, she got her first two boys fighting over her.

Bella smiled at the thought, but squeezed my arm gently.

"Alright, I hope you feel better." She said her eyes flashing back to Paul, and warming as his eyes locked back on her.

I felt a strange connection being put between the two of them, it was strong, and I knew it was going to take a lot to pull these two apart now.

"I'll see you at home." I nodded, and went walking off to the truck.

As I got into the truck I looked out the window, looking at the sunset, and smiling a little. It was a beautiful golden color with mixes of amber, and purple, and a splash of pink. The sight of it calmed me, and filled my head with the image of Edward, his golden eyes similar to the color of the sunset.

I drove slowly home, just thinking, about what tomorrow would be like, and how I would confront Edward when I see him. How can you nonchalantly bring up this conversation without freaking him out?

I wish I could tell Bella about this, she would no what to do, she was good at things like this not me, what I would do to be Bella sometimes, it was scary.

When I pulled into the driveway I noticed Charlie peeking from the windows, and I almost smiled at that. Charlie was such a dad.

I slowly made my way out of the truck, and into the house.

"Hey, were's Bella?" Charlie asked from his seat on the couch.

"Still at LaPush, she met a certain someone, who will be coming to the party tomorrow." I grinned.

Bella is gonna kill me for telling Charlie this, but I didn't care, I was so happy for her.

"Oh yeah, another, who?" Charlie asked his eyes narrowing a little, but looked just as calm as before.

"Some guy named Paul, he is Toby's brother…" I said, and watched as Charlie's face went a little red.

"Paul is not the kind of guy Bella should be around…" He said lowly, not looking at all ok.

"Charlie calm down, tell me why." I said sitting down, and patting his hand.

Charlie calmed quickly, I forgot this was the same thing Rene had done to him when he got worked up, and I pulled my hand away in guilt.

"Sorry." I muttered.

"It's fine, it's just that, Paul has quite the repetation down in LaPush, getting in fights, beating people up, he's the bad boy type, I just don't think it's a good idea for Bella getting to friendly.

"You should see them together though, he doesn't at all act like that around Bella, he's all sweet, and charming around her." I said with a grin.

Charlie snorted at that in doubt.

"I'll see how he acts at dinner, then I'll see if it's fine, until then I'm not in love with Paul, and Bella being together like that." He admitted.

I respected Charlie a lot for choosing this, it was fair, it was weird because Paul seemed to be the opposite of Edward, and Charlie had been eager to let Edward come, along with his family.

"Alright, that sounds reasonable." I nodded.

Charlie sighed, and looked back to the TV.

"Good, so why are you back?" Charlie wondered.

I shrugged.

"I wasn't feeling so good, and I was a little bored." I said not adding in that I also was upset about Edward not being able to be there.

"Aw, that's to bad, hope you feel better for tomorrow." Charlie said giving me a concerned look.

I grinned, and gave him a small hug.

"I'll be fine, but I'm going up to bed, I'm beat, oh and Paul is bring Bella home, just a fair warning." I said with a snicker as I walked up the stairs.

"Great." Charlie said with a pinch of sarcasum.

I laughed at that, and walked into my room that was right beside Bella's, and flipped the light on.

My room was a little bigger then Bella's, but only because I had the bigger closet, Bella let me have this room because of having less clothes then me.

I didn't have too many, but I did make sure to keep all my clothes in style.

I flopped down on my bed and sighed as I tried to relax. I slowly kicked off my shoes, and rolled them off my bed; still unable to get comfortable.

I glanced out my window and caught a flash making me jump, and I soon was stumbling over to the window, and opened it without even a screek. That's weird, this window seemed to never been touched since this house was made, but when I opened it, it came open easy.

I peered into the night, a spark of hope of seeing Edward. My heart sprang as I spotted him sitting on the branch of the old tree stretching out from my window, and as our eyes met Edward froze, and looked panicked.

"It's ok, come on in." I called out to him gently, and I waited with a smile for him to move. He slowly did, and with speed that left my breathless he was inside and right in front of me with big gold eyes. His face seemed flush, almost looking pink, and his eyes were the brightest I've ever seen.

"Hi." I said shyly flopped down on my bed.

He looked at me completely in embarrassment, and shame as he looked down.

"Alida, I am so sorry I…." He stopped right at that, looking like he couldn't go on.

I sighed, and patted on bed with a eager smile.

"Sit." I said seriously, and I almost smiled as he did what I said.

"I'm not mad, or even a little bit creeped out, because I understand you." I said trying to choose my words carefully.

He listened to my words, not understanding my double meaning, and slight fear crept into his eyes.

"What do you mean exactly by that?" Edward wondered, watching me less tensly.

I shrugged.

I couldn't think of another way to put this, it was hard to bring up this topic just like I had thought.

"You are different from the other people here, you and your family, but I don't care." I said biting my lip, trying not to blush as his eyes locked on mine.

"Alida, don't be ridiculous you should care." Edward said with a slight frown.

I shook my head.

"But I don't, I'm not afraid." I said seriously, and that was the truth, the only fear I had of Edward was that he would never love me like I loved him. Which I have feared every day sense I had met him. Why did it have to be the one boy I did love didn't love me, unlike all the other guys, that I didn't care about at all.

"You have no idea what you're saying." Edward said looking away from me with a cold look.

"Yes I do." I said frowning as he didn't look back at me.

Edward slowly turned back to me, his eyes growing in horror, and fear as he took in my words.

"You know…" He said lowly with a gulp, and fear filled his eyes.

"I know what you are, but Edward I don't even care." I said wanting badly to just hold myself to him, and stare into those big golden eyes forever.

Edward hid his face in his hands, looking beyond confused, and shocked before he peeked back up at me with a glare.

"How could you speak so calmly about this, or let me sit here in your room with no fear what so ever, I could kill you in less then a second. Before you could even let out a scream." Edward said his voice bitter.

I frowned at this.

"Because I know you would never do that." I said confidentally.

"On purpose no I wouldn't, I'd die if I ever hurt you, but that doesn't mean I still can't hurt you on accident." Edward hissed, running his hands through his hair roughly.

I didn't understand that, so I paused. There still was some things I didn't know about vampire.

"What do you mean on accident?" I asked rasing a brow at him.

He looked to me now with a small smile.

"So let me get this straight you figured out what I am, without knowing anything about vampires?" He asked, and I shivered at the word vampire.

I nodded.

"I heard you talking to Rosalie, and Carlisle in the hospital." I said, and Edward smacked his forehead.

"I can't believe you heard that." He muttered with a groan.

I almost laughed at this.

"Please tell me about vampires." I said after a brief pause.

Edward sighed, and nodded, then began to fill me in with everything about vampires, and I had to admit I was impressed.

None of the myths about vampires that I had none about was real to my surprise, but there was a lot about vampires that was interesting.

"You must promise not to tell anyone about this though." Edward said seriously when he finished.

I nodded.

"I would never tell anyone." I said.

"Not even Bella." Edward said nodding.

I sighed.

"I won't tell Bella either." I said. But I was more then willing to keep it like this, it would be better for Bella if she wasn't a part of this world, as for me, I was meant to be apart of this, I could feel it.

"I can't believe how well you are taking all of this." Edward said shaking his head, looking me over closely.

I laughed lowly now.

"I'm used to weird, trust me, it did take me some time to think about all this though, which reminds me, were you glaring at Bella because, you wanted to… drink her blood?" I asked biting my lip a little.

Edward tensed at this a little, but nodded.

"Her blood is extremely appealing to me, my singer." He explained, and my heart ripped a little at that thought.

"My sister. A singer." I muttered, and Edward surprised me by placing his hand to my cheek; his fingers slowly feeling my cheek, making my cheeks warm under his touch.

"Yes, and she has just pulled into the drive way, I have to go, it wouldn't be a good idea for me to be around her right now, I'll see you tomorrow." Edward said, and soon his hand was gone, and so was he.

I sighed glumly as he left.

Well I'm glad that's over, I'm in love with a vampire…

My insides tied up in knots at the thought, and I laid back down on my bed, thinking about Edward.

Now if only he loved me back…

I soon fell asleep, and was rewarded with dreams full of Edward.

**FOR QUICK REVIEW!**

**Liked the chapter write the word 'liked'**

**Didn't like the chapter write the word 'hated'**

**Team Alida write the word 'Alida'**

**Team Bella write the word 'Bella' **

**Want me to update write the word 'Simba' **

**Bella/ Jacob? If so write the word 'J+B' **

**Bella/ Paul? If so write the word 'P+B'**

**Bella/ Toby? If so write the word 'T+B' **


	9. Chapter 9

**Alida's Pov**

As soon as my eyes opened the next day I was up out of bed and ran to the shower before anyone was awake. I wanted to be perfect to see Edward today. I wasn't going to lie for once I was a little nervous.

I drowned in my kiwi, and jasmine scented shampoo, and fancy soaps I had brought with me from Phoenix. I made sure to take my time, blowing my hair dry while brushing through it. I slowly began to give my hair corkscrew curls. When I finished with that I was brushing my teeth, then putting on generous amounts of makeup on. I usually didn't wear much makeup, but today was an occasion.

I wrapped my towel tightly around me, and padded back to my room quickly, almost laughing when I heard Bella stumble off her bed, and Charlie in the kitchen clink around.

I ran to my closet eagerly, and found that nicest party dress that I owned. It stopped mid thigh, it was skin tight, but was the prettiest gold color, it was sleeveless, and had a sharp v-neck dipping pretty low, but nothing Charlie would blow up over.

I slid on some cute golden flats, and sprayed some perfume on that I had bought at 'Bath and Body Works'.

Bella now came over to my room with a navy blue dress that went to her knees, and small curls decorated her hair, with a little bit of makeup on.

She smiled at me as she took in my appearance.

"You look so pretty." She grinned as she put on her shoes.

"Thanks big sis so do you." I grinned, and sat down on my bed, watching her with a excited smile.

"So tell me, who you like Toby, or Paul?" I asked with a giggle as I saw her face red.

"Neither, they are just friends." Bella said with a nervous look away from me, and I knew she was lying.

"It's both isn't it?" I grinned.

"No.." Bella sighed, and turned back to me. "I do kinda like Paul, but please don't say anything, Toby is nice to." Bella admitted.

I nodded, in understanding.

"I don't mean to sound harsh Bella but if you don't want to hurt a lot of people you might want to make it clear which you prefer, if you don't hope will be in both of them, and when you finally do pick one the other will be heart broken." I said with a serious nod.

Bella took in my words with a nod.

"Alright." She said with a reluctant look.

"Good, now come on, Charlie will need some help setting up, I think it's almost done." I said pulling Bella out of my room, and down the stairs, going straight to the door and back to the back yard.

Charlie was now putting chairs around five tables, huge tables when he turned to us with a grin.

"How many people did you invite?" Bella asked as her jaw dropped at the tables all together in the shape of a square.

"Oh just some friends." Charlie said with a chuckle as he put the last chair in place.

"You are one popular man dad." I laughed, and pulled Bella over to him, helping a walk with her cast.

Charlie flushed a little at that, but handed me some tablecloths, all black with purple, and red spots on it, then handed Bella all the plates, napkins, and cup.

"You two can finish up, I have to get dressed, thank you." Charlie said patting our heads before walking back inside the house.

I sighed, deep in my thoughts as I began to cover all the tables, and Bella wobbled behind me setting up all the plates and stuff.

I had a strange feeling come over me suddenly, as if someone was watching me from afar, and my insides melted at the thought of it being Edward, slinking around in the shadows. I made sure my movements were graceful now, and I began to make a little show of tossing m hair behind my shoulder, and bending down when I pretended to drop something.

I tried holding back giggles now, I was acting like a complete retard, if Edward even was here he would probably think I was some kind of lunatic, luckily Bella didn't notice, and soon we had finished.

Charlie came back out with some nice clothes, on and he dragged out a huge stereo, with a IPOD plugged into it.

"Bella is the food ready?" He wondered with a smile to her.

She nodded, and went wobbling to the kitchen, I quickly followed after her to help her.

Bella was an amazing cook, I could cook to, but I preferred Bella's cooking to mine no matter what, her food was.. Special, it was prepared with love, Bella took so much time in it, I never did that, at least not when it came to making food, but I guess Bella does this with everything in her life.

I breathed in the smells of the food she had prepared taking each dish out, and putting them in neat lines on the food table that is not a part of the square of tables.

Charlie put two coolers on both sides of table, one filled with beer, the other with water, and pop (Soda for some people lol).

Bella walked back out as we began to hear people's voices floating around.

I pulled Bella to a seat, but stood anxiously to see Edward, praying that he would get here soon.

I almost frowned when I saw it was only Billy, and Jacob, with Paul, and Toby, and some people I didn't know.

Charlie moved towards the people with a big smile, and I walked over to him to meet the new people, Paul and Toby already walking over to Bella with eager smiles.

I looked over the strangers, there was an older man, and woman with two kids looking around my age, but the boy looked a bit younger.

"Alida I'd like you to meet Harry, Sue, Leah, and Seth Clearwater." Charlie said pointing to each of them with a smile, and I gave them a respectful nod.

"Nice to meet you." I said politely, and I noticed Seth's stare on me, and Leah elbowed him roughly, making him quickly look away with blush on his cheeks, and glare at his sister.

"Don't mind my brother, he's kinda retarded." Leah said with a small smile.

I laughed at that, liking Leah already.

"Aren't all siblings." I said nodding over to Bella rolling my eyes when I saw her in a deep conversation with Paul.

Leah smirked at that.

"I feel bad for you." She sighed, and grinned.

Of course I loved my sister to death, she was my very best friend but you have to admit she was just so stubborn it drove me crazy.

Seth just stood by her side, watching his feet as Harry, and Sue walked over to a seat to sit down.

Jacob pushed Billy over with them, and came over to stare at me with Seth.

I almost glared at this, I thought I told him I wasn't interested, persist boy..

Many more people began to come, but I didn't know any of them, I was beginning to grow sad at the thought of Edward not coming after all, but I watched from behind a tree as I saw a silver Volvo come rolling in at a very fast speed, so I was shocked when it seemed to stop on a dime beside a car.

I almost squealed as Edward popped out of the car with the most handsome clothes I have ever seen him in.

I couldn't help but smile as I watched him and his family begin to come over to me slowly, looking a little nervous, but just as happy.

When Edward was just a step away I quickly hugged him, pleased that he had come just like he had promised.

Edward froze in surprise but quickly was hugging me back, leaning down so his lips were practically on my ear.

"I told you I would be here" He said to me, making me shiver a little as he pulled away.

I grinned.

"I was just getting a little scared you forgot of something, but that's not possible huh." I said with a weak laugh.

His family snickered at that.

"Nope, not possible." Emmett said with a smirk, and hugged Rosalie to his side, who was just glaring at the ground.

I would make sure to talk with her later.

Alice skipped to me, and handed me a cake.

"Edward picked this cake out for you, he only gave it to me to give you because he was shy." Alice said with a huge smile.

Edward glared at her in embarrassment.

I laughed at this, filled with hope at her words.

I looked down at the cake, smiling at the words 'Welcome home Alida, and Bella' I noticed that my name was in pink, and the biggest thing on the cake, and Bella's name was in a blue color small on the bottom, as if it had been added on after being bought, but I shook that thought away.

"Chocolate, my favorite, how did you know." I said with a smile at Edward.

He grinned.

"I'm psychic." He said.

Alice snorted at that.

"In you're dreams." She said as she chuckled.

I shook my head at them in amusement.

"Well come on." I said leading them to the party, and I frowned as everyone began to stare in shock as they saw the Cullen's.

I knew something like this was going to happen, Charlie had mentioned that some of the LaPush people didn't like the Cullen's but that was why I made a plan.

"Bella, how is you're leg feeling?" I asked loudly, and everyone went from staring at the Cullen's to Bella.

She was going to kill me for that later, but I didn't want Edward and his family to get uncomfortable and leave.

The Cullen's seemed to know what I did and gave me smiles, before sitting down at the only empty table left, luckily it was across from the LaPush people so they could easily ignore each other.

I walked the cake over to the food table, my heart racing, I was still so shocked Edward was here, it was like a dream come true at the moment.

Charlie then gave me the nod to begin.

I picked up a cup, and gave it a few taps.

The Cullen's were silent in seconds, and was all watching me with big smiles, but all I noticed was Edward's eyes locking on mine.

I cleared my throat now as everyone paused at their talking and looked at me.

"Hi everyone, thanks so much for coming and welcoming my sister Bella and I here…"

"Sure thing peach." I heard a voice said, and rolled my eyes with a smile, as I noticed Edward snap a glare in the direction of the speaker.

"It means a lot to us both, and I'm sure that Bella and I will be loving Forks.." I said glancing at Edward, to blush at his grin at me.

"We might even take a walk down to LaPush to party with the local boys, they do know how to party." I admitted, and laughed at the LaPush boys laughing and giving hi-fives.

"Right Bella." I grinned, noticing Paul's arm slung around the back of Bella's chair, and everyone chuckled.

Bella blushed, glaring a little at me.

"Yeah, let's not forget the Cullen's to." She pointed out, and I flushed, glaring at her in embarrassment, but hid it and smiled to the Cullen's.

"Of course, we're also looking forward to make tons of friends here, including the Cullen's." I said, and the Cullen's grinned, even Rosalie did.

"So without further ado good grab some food." I smiled, and bowed at the clapping, then everyone was up.

Paul and Toby both walked up, grinning and Paul grabbed two plate, and Toby grabbed two cups. Aw Bella has servants to.

I got in line, and went to grab a plate when my hand brushed against some else, and the contact send sparks up my arms.

I looked up shocked to see Edward, and smiled.

"Hey, what are you doing up here?" I wondered.

Edward had told me that he didn't eat human food, so why was he up here?

"Umm getting something to eat." He chuckled, and a few people in line laughed at that.

I grinned at that, rolling my eyes.

He must just be trying to look more human, but he stopped me from getting a plate, and got one for me.

"Tell me what you want." He asked with a smile.

You lips, I couldn't help but think, but gave him an innocent grin.

"Bella made this all so a little of everything." I said, and laughed as he began scooping things up for me, and only getting a very small amount for himself.

I watched the other Cullen's looking at the food in disgust, and almost laughed. Poor vampires.

Edward smiled, watching me as I picked out my own drink, and followed me to were I was sitting, in the very corner of were Bella was sitting and were Edward would be sitting.

My heart raced as Edward sat down beside me, and I smiled as I watched him begin to fake eat.

"That looks so real." I whispered with a laugh to him watching him move food around his plate.

Edward turned chuckling at me.

"Years of practice" He admitted whispering back.

Bella's giggling got my attention for a minute and I turned to see her and Paul whispering back and forth, and I turned back to Edward, wishing that was us.

"I think Bella has a crush." I said with a grin.

Edward glanced over to Bella, then looked back at me.

"I think your right." He said something dancing behind his eyes.

I breathed in a this, getting lost in his golden eyes.

"Alida, were out of cups." Charlie said coming over, ruining our moment.

I sighed, and got up.

Edward stood up with me.

"I'll help." He said with a small nervous look to his feet.

"Alright." I said with a easy smile and led the way back inside, Alice throwing the both of us winks.

I frowned at this confused, but went on, to busy watching Edward look around my house.

I quickly found the cups, but paused as I saw Edward staring at me, something in his expression making my insides warm.

I walked over to him curiously.

Edward's hand went out to my face quietly, sliding in circles around my cheek, making both warm in seconds.

"So warm." He said and my heart began to speed up as he moved closer to me.

"Alida..?" He said with a low voice, one so low it was a little hard to hear.

"Yes..?" I asked in a breath, flushing deeper that closer he came.

Both his hands were now cupping my face, and he was so close that I couldn't even think straight, all I could do was breath, and breath in his amazing scent.

"Have I told you how beautiful you look?" He asked looking deeply in my eyes, and I thought I was going to die.

Kiss me already! My thoughts were screaming.

I shook my head unable to speak.

"Did I tell you how handsome you looked?" I stuttered out after a while.

Edward smiled at that with a low chuckle.

"You know Alida, you aren't like any other girl I have ever met.." Edward said dropped one of his arms, and wrapped it around my waist.

I blushed, shivering at his touch, and smiled.

"I never met a guy like you a guy like you ever Edward, ever." I grinned.

Edward chuckled, and his fingers traced my lips with a gentle smile, making me melt.

Slowly he began to lean forward, and I went up on my tip toes closing my lips, and almost fainted as I felt his lips press to mine.

His lips molded perfectly to mine, giving my the most tender kiss I had ever experienced.

When he pulled away I smiled, feeling a giddy high now, and wrapped my arms around his shoulder.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting to do that." Edward chuckled, wrapping both his arms around me now.

"We have a lot in common then." I admitted, and he grinned, but paused.

"You really shouldn't though, I'm still dangerous to you." Edward said seriously, but seemed to be getting more distracted as I let my hands play in his hair.

I laughed as I heard a low rumble from his chest.

"I don't care Edward, I trust you." I said with a confident smile.

Edward slowly kissed me again this time letting it go a little longer, and I pushed myself closer, deepening the kiss, but he soon had to pull away.

His eyes seemed to go a little darker, but grinned, and hugged me to him.

"Easy there kitten." He chuckled.

I flushed at that.

"Kitten huh." I said with a laugh.

"The lion, and the Kitten, a very unlikely match, who know it would have known." He said with a bright smile that warmed my heart.

I took his hand in mine, and grabbed the cups, leaning up to kiss his cheek.

"I'll be your kitten any day." I said shyly, and Edward kissed my hand as his intertwined our fingers.

"And I'll be your lion forever." He whispered to me, and I was filled with so much happiness I thought I was going to explode.

As Edward and I walked back to the others, I was relieved that no one hardly noticed us, but the Cullen's and the LaPush boy did.

Bella grinned at me in surprise, and gave me the thumbs up.

I blushed a little, and nodded to Paul's hand resting on her leg, and winked at her with a grin.

She blushed, and looked away and back to Paul who was talking loudly to Toby with a smirk.

The Cullen's all seemed unsurprised, I wondered for wild second if they had heard, and flushed deeper in embarrassment at that possibility.

I set the cups down at the by the coolers, and quickly pulled Edward back to our seats.

He chuckled, and rested his hand in my lap, stroking the material of my dress with a content smile.

I loved the feel of this. I never wanted this to go away ever. I loved Edward, and for some reason he loves me to.

**I'll update with ten reviews, no less ****J **

**FOR QUICK REVIEW!**

**Liked the chapter write the word 'liked'**

**Didn't like the chapter write the word 'hated'**

**Team Alida write the word 'Alida'**

**Team Bella write the word 'Bella' **

**Want me to update write the word 'Simba' **

**Bella/ Jacob? If so write the word 'J+B' **

**Bella/ Paul? If so write the word 'P+B'**

**Bella/ Toby? If so write the word 'T+B' **


	10. Chapter 10

**Alida's Pov**

The rest of the party had been great, Edward made it the most fun day of my life, at the same time he appeared to be having just as much fun as me.

Bella and Paul had left two minutes ago holding hands, going to the garage to get the fire ring, and fire wood for the huge bon fire we would be having.

I managed to talk with each of the Cullen's getting to know each other better, and even Rose and I seemed to get along fine.

She had told me that she understands why Edward would have picked me over her, that I was very pretty, and I almost spit my drink out at that.

She was the most beautiful girl had ever seen, even I got a pang of jealousy around her, yet she was telling me I was prettier, I don't think so.

It was beginning to get pretty dark, and cold, but at least it wasn't raining, which I was still keeping crossed that it wouldn't.

I leaned on Edward side with a shiver, not minding his cold skin against me even when it made Goosebumps.

In seconds Edward had his jacket off and had it around me with a gentle smile.

"I don't want you getting to cold." He said watching me slip inside in, and wrap it around me. It was huge on me, put it was so warm, and smelled so much like him that it had me floating on cloud 9.

"Thanks." I said leaning back on him as he wrapped his around my shoulders, and kiss my forehead.

"You look quite adorable in my coat love." Edward whispered to me, and my insides melted and twisted up at his words, and my heart sprang at how he used the word 'love'.

I blushed, letting my head rest on his shoulder.

"I kinda thought it looked better on you." I said with a laugh.

Bella and Paul was now back and together they set up the fire. I watched as they constantly glanced to each other back and forth, this was getting serious.

I then glanced to Toby who was sitting next to Leah talking to her, and she smiled as she listened.

Jacob was staring at Bella, but in a few minutes turned to me, then back to Bella.

Hmm, this was going to be a weird love triangle..

**Bella's Pov**

Paul was so amazing, who ever would have guessed, he wasn't the touch badass trouble maker everyone seemed to picture him as, he was kind, sweet, charming, and was really fun to talk with.

For some strange reason he seemed to enjoy my company to, we both got along good, and soon my thoughts about Edward was over, and replaced with nothing but Paul and his perfection.

After had finished the wood pile, and light it I noticed the Cullen's sliding farther from it, all of them. It was a little strange, and Paul snapped his gaze at them with an evil smile as if he was ready to throw them in the fire in any minute.

"Paul..?" I said getting his attention.

He looked back to me quickly with a smirk.

"Yes sweetheart?" He asked with a chuckle, and helped me walk back.

"Why don't you like the Cullen's?" I asked raising a brow at him, and glancing over to Cullen's, noticing Alida, and Edward sharing a quick gentle kiss.

My insides knotting at the sight of that, and I looked back to Paul wishing that was us.

Paul shrugged gently, a slight shake taking over his body.

"It's nothing you have to worry about." He said wrapping his arm around my waist, but instead of leading me back to my seat we were heading to the forest.

"Were are we going?" I asked loving the feel of his arm around me.

"You'll see." He said throwing me a grin that made my mind empty of all thoughts other then Paul.

I trusted him, he could pull me anywhere and I would no that he would keep me safe, that was something I really loved about Paul.

Soon we were stopped, and by one of the biggest, most thick trees in the whole forest.

I leaned against it admiring it's beauty, then Paul's as my eyes went to him.

Paul was a thing of beauty, just so perfect, so handsome it almost hurt to look at him sometimes, because I knew he would never feel the same way.

In seconds Paul had both of his hands on the sides of the tree trapping me to the tree, and he just looked into my eyes, as if searching for something, and what ever it is he seemed to find it.

I flushed as I watched him slowly lean forward, and almost squealed in joy as his lips came to mine, fitting perfectly together, and sending waves of heat through my body.

I responded kissing him back like crazy twisting my fingers in his hand, and deepening the kiss.

He now had my legs hitched around his waist as he kissed me back with just as much passion, but when we finally had to pull away to breath Paul chuckled, and let my feet fall.

"A lot of energy for a cripple." Paul grinned stroking my face as he glanced down to my cast.

I flushed at this, but hugged myself to him unable to help myself, I just wanted as close to Paul as possible.

"Shut up." I grinned at him as he wrapping his big strong arms around me filling my with warmth inside and out.

"Come on let's get back before people come looking." Paul grinned and began to half carry me back to the party.

When we made it back no one seemed to notice everyone was sitting around the bon fire talking and roasting hotdogs, or marshmallows.

I noticed the Cullen's were around the fire to, just not quite as close as the others, and they seemed to be a little more tense, but at the same time they would just stare at the fire with awe, as if they never really been around a bon fire before.

I smiled as I saw Alida sitting comfortable in Edward's lap, her head resting on his shoulder, his arms around her, and they're low talking back and forth.

I used to go nuts over this, if it wasn't for Paul I would have been up in my room crying my eyes out, but I had Paul, and everything was right in the world.

Paul pulled me to were Alida was reluctantly sitting beside Edward, and patting my lap for me to sit down.

I wobbled to him, and took a seat on his lap, curling against him to get more comfortable, and faced Alida with a grin as I played with Paul's fingers.

Alida looked over at me, and Edward looked to Paul, seeming uncomfortable, and glaring a little at him, but Paul wasn't saying a thing, and just staring into the fire.

"So you and Paul finally made it serious, I was wondering when you would." Alida grinned.

I blushed at that in embarrassment, and Paul chuckled, hugging my closer.

"Yep she is my babe now." He said wagging his brows at him, and I went more red.

Edward tensed at this as I looked at me, and a low glare was coming on his face again, his eyes turning black right before my eyes.

Paul noticed and was glaring back at him shaking like crazy, and glaring at him.

Edward quickly seemed to become anxious, he held, his breath and pulled Alida up with him.

"Want a marshmallow?" He asked her, but was already leading her away.

I turned to Paul in confusion, and raised my brow as his shaking quickly stopped when I looked into his eyes.

"And what was that all about?" I asked with a slight frown.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Paul grumbled, and began to chug down a can of pop.

I rolled my eyes.

"You shaking like a crazy guy, and glaring at Edward." I said quietly as Alida and Edward came back.

Edward moved the chair a little farther from Paul, and I, and again pulled Alida into his lap, holding her close as she begin to roast a marshmallow.

"I just have some temper problems Bella." He told me lowly, and I understand, and shyly kissed him.

"I get it." I nodded, and rested my head against his chest, watching the others talking around me.

Paul wrapped his arms around me, and was now exploring up and down the sides of my body. Luckily Charlie had gone into the house for more beer and hotdogs.

I glanced over to Alida to see Edward kissing up and down her neck, stopping to whisper something in her ear that made her blush.

It was strange watching Alida with someone, she usually turns all guys down, I wonder what made Edward so special to any of the others, other then his looks, and all the money he has.

I didn't know, I didn't care, I was with Paul, I was happy, and nothing was going to ruin this night.

**FOR QUICK REVIEWS**

**Liked this chapter write the word 'lovin it' **

**Thought this chapter sucked write the word 'bieber'**

**Team Bella/Paul write the word 'llamas' **

**Team Alida/Edward write the word 'Mars' **

**Want me to Update write the word 'StArS' **

**Wolf team write the word 'dogs' **

**Vampire team write the word 'vamps' **

**THIS AUTHOR NEEDS SOME HELP!**

**Looking for ****Beta**** that can fix: **

**Grammar, spelling, and paragraph structure. **

**ALSO THIS AUTHOR NEEDS THE READERS HELP!**

**This is going to be up for vote on my profile, or you can vote by leaving a review on this story. Who should be with Bella? Toby, Jacob, or Paul, or maybe a new character to be later introduced. **

**PEACE OUT HOME DOGS!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Alida's Pov**

This night has turned out to be one of the best nights of my life, but like all great things it came to an end when the clock hit midnight, and I was walking Edward, and his family out to their car.

"Thanks so much for coming guys, hope this at least gave you something to do." I smiled.

"It sure did, now we only have six hours to find something else to do before going back to school." Emmett grinned, and was surprised as he hugged me spinning me around a little.

I laughed in shock, but was soon at of breath at the tightness of his grip.

Edward watched us closely, glaring at Emmett a little.

"She needs to breath." He hissed lowly at Emmett in annoyed, and I gave a breathless laugh as Emmett pouted and let me go.

"Sorry Alida." He said with a sheepish look at me.

"It's fine." I said, and soon was getting hugs from everyone, even from Jasper, and Rose who has been pretty hesitate around me, which again surprised me.

"Thanks for inviting us Alida." Alice said bouncing a little with a huge smile after hugging me.

"Sure thing." I grinned, and waved as they all walked to their car, only Edward staying.

I wrapped my arms around his shoulders not wanting him to leave, my heart paining at the thought of him not being here with me.

His arms went around my waist, and he leaned down and pressed his lips to mine gently.

I went up on my tip toes to deepen the kiss, but soon Edward was pulling away, and leaning down to my ear.

"I'll be back when Charlie falls asleep." He whispered, and my face warmed as his kissed down my neck.

I smiled in joy, relieved that he would still be here, and gave him one more kiss.

"Alright, I'll leave the window open." I whispered back, and smiled at Edward's grin.

But slowly he pulled away from me, and was heading to his car.

I held my heart as I watched him, he was everything to me, so seeing him leave like this was painful to watch, even though I knew he would be back.

I slowly walked back to the house, helping Charlie clean up the mess from the party, while Bella was preserving the food left over.

"That was some party huh?" Charlie chuckled.

He had know idea.

"Best party I've ever went to dad, you should be proud." I said with a grin at his blush.

"Thanks Alida, I just wish I would have taken some of their keys, some didn't seem to fit to drive." Charlie said shaking his head with a laugh.

I laughed to.

"Yeah, the police officer letting his buddies drive drunk sounds pretty out of character for a police man." I grinned; picking up all the trash and throwing it in a huge trash can.

"I'll probably get fired for it." He chuckled as he folded the table clothes.

Charlie and I continued to work and Bella watched seeming to be deep in her own thoughts so I didn't bother her until we were all done.

"Earth to Bella, Bella come in.." I said poking her forehead.

She twitched as she looked at me, but smiled in embarrassment.

"Sorry, I was just thinking." She said with a knowing smile, and I began to help her to her room.

I sat her down on her bed with a grin, and patted her head.

"Night big sis." I said, and skipped out of the room and to mine.

I quickly was to the window unlocking it, and pushing it all the way open with excitement

Edward would be coming as soon as Charlie was asleep. I should have slipped him some sleeping pills, I didn't want to wait, I couldn't wait.

It luckily wasn't to long before I heart the tree limb outside of my window make a creaking sound and soon Edward was standing in my room looking like a god.

I beamed as I took in his gorgeous golden eyes, and quickly waved him over to me, eager for his touch again.

He came over with a smile, watching me with smothering eyes, that just made me what to melt.

"You're here." I said, reaching out for his hand.

Edward took my hand intertwining our finger, and stared at this for a while before looking to me. "Of course I am Alida, I told you I would." He grinned kissing my hand.

I blushed in pleasure, and scooted over a little and patted the space beside me.

He looked to my eyes as if asking if I was sure, and I gave him a smile and a nod.

He slowly laid down beside me, wrapping his arms around me, and filling me with sparks and warmth.

I curled more into him, looking up at him, and shivering at his cold hand caressing my cheek.

"Sleep my love." He whispered to me, holding my closer to him.

I moved closer, and laid my head closer to his, closing my eyes.

"I don't know if I can." I whispered back with a low yawn.

Edward chuckled, his hands tracing soothing shapes on my back as he began to hum a sweet tune.

I listened to the tune, that was now touching my heart at its sweetness, and slowly I fell asleep.

**Bella's Pov**

I was having a hard time getting to sleep tonight, I even thought about going over and talking with Alida for a while, but decided against it, she must be really tired for all the work today.

I looked out my window purely for something to do, and I gazed at the moon, feeling peace from it, but as my eyes traveled down from it into the forest I spotted a huge wolf, and a gasped a little, jumping, and running to the window in shock.

The wolves froze, looking up at me, and something in it's eyes put me at ease. There was something familiar about this wolf, and before I knew what I was doing I was wobbling quickly down the stairs, and outside to the little patch of woods.

The wolf stayed frozen in it's place watching me, and I slowly wobbling into the light of the moon, staring at the beautiful dark grey wolf that looked back at me.

I walked slowly over to it, not at all giving a thought about what I was doing. I couldn't explain why I wasn't running in fear, or even thinking about what this wolf could do to me.

The wolf backed up a little from me, slight fear in it's eyes, and I put my hands up to show I wouldn't hurt it.

"I'm not going to hurt you." I said gently, and watched as the wolf seemed to calm.

I was now just an arm length from him, and I slowly let my hand touch his neck, because that's all I could reach.

The wolf stayed still, watching me closely, and after a began to pet him his head lowered down for me to pet.

I smiled as I began to pet his head not as hesitantly as I had before.

"And what are you doing here?" I asked with a grin.

The wolf made a growl type sound at that, and I smiled wider. Maybe it could understand me.

I moved closer to it, stroking it's face with a grin.

"I see, but please be more careful, Charlie is a big hunter, if he saw you he wouldn't hesitate to shoot." I said still petting him.

The wolf seemed to let out a growl type laugh at this, and I laughed.

"I never met a wolf like you before." I grinned, and watched as the wolf laid down.

I sat down near it with a smile still petting him.

"I think I'll call you night, I've always wanted a dog." I laughed, and watched as the wolves ears goes back a little, and licks my hand.

"Don't like the name?" I wondered.

The wolf shook it's massive head.

I shivered a little as a cold breeze blew past me.

"I'll think of a better name later." I said shaking a little in the cold.

The wolf came closer and curled itself around me, covering me with it's body, and filling me with warmth.

I smiled, feeling a deep connection to this wolf, and stroked his hair, feeling warmer.

"Thanks." I smiled.

And for the rest of the night I talked to the wolf, and it listened, keeping me warm, and at times giving me growls of laughter, but to soon he has my shirt in his mouth pulling me to my feet, and pushing me with his nose back to my house.

I pouted, stroking his head.

"Will I see you again?" I wondered.

The wolves seemed pleased about this, I didn't know how I could tell other then his tail wagging, his head bobbed up and down, and I smiled.

"Good, be careful ok." I said to it, and gave him one more pet before wobbling back inside.

I reluctantly climbed the stairs, and crawled into bed, pausing a little as I heard something from my sisters room but was to tired to go see.

It was three in the morning, and I was getting really tired, so as soon as my eyes shut I was asleep, and dreaming of Paul, and the wolf.

**Please review and let me know what you think of all of this.**

FOR QUCK REVIEW!

**Team Alida- Alida **

**Team Bella- Bella**

**Team Paul- Paul**

**Team Edward- Edward **

**What me to change anything - Banana **

**Want me to update? - Turkey**

**Like it? - FredMan**


	12. Chapter 12

**Alida's Pov**

When I woke up from the best nights sleep of my life I looked out the window seeing the sun shining brightly in the sky, and groaned in horror. Edward and his family wouldn't be in school today.

I flopped back down in my bed, staring up at the ceiling, and my hands moving out to were Edward had been laying, and I felt some paper.

I looked over, and grinned at the small piece of note paper, and began to read what it said.

_My dear Alida, if you are reading this good morning my sweet, I'm sorry I'm not here to say this myself, or there to drive you to school today, the sun is out, so you understand I can't. You'll be in my every thought until we are together again, Edward. _

I sighed as I finished reading, and smiled.

He was so kind to leave me a note, he was just so perfect all the time, how did I get so lucky.

I sat up now, taking the note, and putting it in a shoe box that was already under my bed. It was filled of all kinds of things that meant things to me, and anything from Edward meant something to me.

I listened as Charlie was getting up, and Bella getting up soon after, but I couldn't make myself move an inch, I pushed myself back in bed, and curled up in the covers.

After a few minutes both Charlie and Bella came walking into my room, looking at me with concern.

"Hey, you feeling ok?" Charlie asked walking over to look me over.

I quickly gave him the sick face I gave Rene when I wanted to ditch school, and gulped a lot as I answered.

"Not really no.. I think I partied to hard last night." I said weakly letting my head fall back against my pillow.

Charlie nods.

"Go ahead and stay home then," He nodded. "Do you want Bella to stay to, and watch you?" He wondered.

I shook my head looking to Bella.

"You can go if you want." I said, and I could tell my sick act was even fooling her.

"Alright, but call if you need anything ok." She said patting my leg a little with a yawn.

She looked really tired, I wonder if she slept at all last night, because by the looks of it she hasn't slept for a while.

"Ok thanks." I said nodding to them both, and watched as they both left.

I smiled in smug victory, and slid under the covers with a sigh, and thought about Edward.

If he wasn't going to school today neither was I. There is no more of a reason to go now.

I watched out the window as Bella, and Charlie left, then sat up, grabbing my TV remote, and flipping some cartoons on.

I jumped as I heard my window being opened, and watched with shock and joy as Edward came into the room, and leaned in front of me looking me over.

"Umm hi." I grinned at him.

He put his hand on my forehead, his eyes moving quickly up and down my body.

"You don't look sick to me, do you feel sick?" He asked raising a brow up at me in concern.

I laughed a little at this.

"Nope I'm fine." I said with a smile, and looked back to the TV. Edward's finger was now at the bottom of my chin, turning me back to looking at him.

"Then why did you tell Charlie and Bella you were sick, and you looked sick a few minutes ago?" He asked looking at me seriously.

"I was pretending to be sick so I didn't have to go to school." I smiled, shivering at the touch of his finger.

He smiled a bit at my reaction, but remained firm.

"And why did you do that?" He asked his hand now cupping my cheek.

I relaxed into his touch, my heart flying as I looked into his big golden eyes.

"You weren't going to be there so I didn't want to go." I admitted with a shy blush.

Edward's smile widened, and his hand began to stroke my warm cheek.

"You know you shouldn't do that, school is important, plus when Alice gave me this vision I almost thought my heart was going to star beating again." Edward chuckled.

I laughed at this.

"Don't worry, Bella always helps me with making up work from school, I ditch often so she's used to it." I grinned, and chills ran across my skin as Edward sat down beside me.

"I could help you to when it comes to school work." He offered.

"Sounds good to me, thanks." I said resting my head on his shoulder, and watched as his arm came around my shoulder pulling me closer to his side.

I didn't mind the coldness of his skin at all at the moment, all I could think about was the sparks buzzing between us.

I felt his lips at the top of my head as I curled more into him, and I played with his hands as I looked back to the TV, grinning as Sponge bob came on.

Edward chuckles as he watches me.

"Something tell me you like this." He said nodding towards the TV.

"Only Sponge bob," I admitted. "It's just the colors, and it's funny."

"The colors?" Edward wondered.

I nodded. "Look at the shades of blue, and pink, orange, and yellow they use for this, so bright, pretty, and just happy. I find it soothing." I shrugged.

Edward though about this looking to the screen analyzing everything.

"I never really will completely understand the concept of this." Edward sighs.

I laughed, leaning up to kiss his cheek.

He smiled down at me, pressing his lips down to mine, fitting them perfectly, and moving smoothly against him.

I deepened the kiss, and was overjoyed that he had let me, locking lips with a new emotion controlling his kiss. It was more hungered, and not for my blood.

Soon I had to pull away to breath, and I giggled as I noticed Edward's breathing wasn't that steady either.

He hugged me closer to his side, tracing shapes across my arms.

"I love you Alida." He said kissing me again, this time more tender, and gentle.

I kissed him back, my insides tying up in joy.

"I love you to Edward." I said back to him with a smile, and watched him shiver a little, looking back at me with the most happy expression I had ever seen.

I got comfortable at his side again, and we talked.

No matter what was being said I was fully interested, everything that came out of his mouth I held onto every word.

Edward was my everything now, and forever.

**Bella's Pov **

"So today class, we are blood testing.."


	13. Chapter 13

**Alida's Pov **

"You know, I think I do want to do something today." I said sitting up a bit in my bed, Edward shifting up with me, not letting me go.

"Really, like what exactly?" He asked looking at me with a bright smile that sent shivers down my spine.

"Well can I go to your house, I always wondered what it looked like." I said with a smile.

I watched a spark of an emotion mixed in Edward's eyes at my words and he slowly stood up.

"Well there's only one way to get there, without being seen in the sunlight." He said glancing out the window.

"How?" I wondered looking at him.

"Climb on my back, and we'll run there." He said with an eager look at me.

I laughed at this, excited to finally really see how fast Edward is.

"Alright, but I am a little heavy." I said walking around him to his back, resting my hands on his shoulders.

He laughed at that shakily, shivering a bit at my touch to my delight, and crouched down a bit for me to jump.

I quickly jumped on, holding myself close with a grin.

"Your as light as a feather," Edward chuckled, walking smoothly to the window, wrapping his arms around my legs to keep me steady.

"Ready?" He said, glancing back at me with a smile.

"Yep, let's go." I said with a laugh, which turned into a squeal as we launched out the window in a speed that scared me, but we continued out.

This was much more fast then any ride at an amusement park, and was ten times as thrilling, yet it was terrifying at the same time, looking around at the random houses, and trees that popped up, but I didn't even feel a brush of anything touch me as we pasted it.

Edward chuckled listening to me, and held tighter on me before going even faster, and I thought I was going to lose it then.

But to my luck we stopped quickly in front of a huge beautiful house that I was guessing his. I would have been going gaga over it, but I was to busy trying to stop my body from shaking as I slide of Edward.

"How was that?" He asked turning around and grinning at me amused.

"Fast." I stuttered out with a weak smile, looking around at the world that was spinning around me.

"Are you ok Alida?" He asked, taking my face in his hands and pulling my face up to look at me.

I nodded, looking in his eyes, and feeling better already.

"Just a bit dizzy, I'll have to remember to close my eyes next time." I grins.

Edward smiles hugely at this in delight.

"So you do want to do this again?" He asked looking relieved, and overjoyed by the thought.

"Of course, that was the coolest thing I've ever done, better then a rollercoaster." I said giving him thumbs up in amusement.

Edward laughed, wrapping his arm around my waist, and kissing the top of my head.

"Well I'm glad you enjoyed it." He said pulling me forward to look at the house in front of us.

I was slowly beginning to calm down from the run, and looked impressed up at the house.

"This is beautiful." I said looking the house over with a nod.

"Thank you, my mother Esme had designed this whole house herself, and does take much pride in it." Edward said with a chuckle.

I smiled at this walking forward getting a better look at it.

"I have always loved designing things, its been my thing." I admitted with a chuckle.

Edward looked at this in interest.

"Really, what exactly do you like to design?" He wondered looking me over as he opened the door for me.

I walked in looking around the house in awe, before looking at him.

"Anything, houses, clothes, cars, just about anything really that I like." I said with a shrug.

Edward chuckled at that a little.

"Well then you are sure to get along well with Esme, Alice and Rosalie." He nodded, and slowly begin to give me a tour of the house.

It truly was amazing, it had such style and taste, I was sure the person who made this had a lot of heart, and knew what she was doing.

The last room we went to was his room, I looked around it closely making sure I would remember ever detail of it.

"No bed?" I wondered looking back at him with a raised brow.

"Nope, we don't really sleep.." Edward said with a shrug watching me amused.

"Never?" I wondered, as I continued to look around the room.

"Not ever." He said sitting down on his black leather couch, keeping his eyes on me.

I let my hands brush against almost everything in there, picking up some of his CD's, and looking them over.

"Cool, we do have the same taste in music at least." I grinned, setting them down, and peaking through his books.

Edward chuckles at this, running his hand through his hair.

"Yes, I will admit the classics are the best." He said a little shyly.

"That's right, it's the only thing Bella and I listen to, but I do like the current styles of music to." I said walking back over to him, and sitting down beside him after I had finished.

"Really, why is that, it's so… loud, and screaming?" Edward said scrunching his nose a bit adorably.

I laughed at this, resting my head on his shoulder.

"Maybe you haven't heard one of the songs that do have meaning to it, and is more then screaming." I said with a shrug, and pulled out my IPOD, finding one of my favorite songs 'Grenade', from Bruno Mars, and sticks a earphone in his ear with a grin.

"listen to this." I said, watched him.

Edward reluctantly did as I said, and listened, slowly appearing to calm down a bit, until the song was over, and looked at me with a small smile, pulling me into his lap.

"Well I must admit it isn't as bad as I had thought, it guess it wasn't screaming.." He said reluctantly, and I laughed.

"See, told you." I smiled, kissing him gently.

Edward kissed me back sliding his hands to my cheeks, cupping them smoothly.

I deepened the kiss eagerly, locking my lips to his, and feeling my insides tie up in knots at I felt Edward shift so I was laying on top of him, kissing me more passionately.

"Hey Eddie." I heard a voice said from the door, and pulled away embarrassed to be caught as I looked up at Emmett.

"What do you want Emmett." Edward grumbled with a frown from under me.

Emmett laughed loudly watching us.

"Umm was I interrupting something here, sorry! I was just wondering if you were up for some action tonight." Emmett said with a snicker.

I flushed a bit at this, and watched as Edward sat up, leaning against the back of the seat, and keeping me on top of him, letting his hands rest on my back.

"What kind of action?" He asked, throwing him a slightly annoyed look.

"Well not the kind of action you two were in but, something close to it, shorty wants us to have a big ground date, now that are whole family has someone she wants us to go out tonight." Emmett said with a smirk at Edward.

Edward rolled his eyes now, with a slight glare at Emmett, but looks down at me now with a smile.

"It's up to you love, would you like to go out tonight?" He asked stroking my still red cheeks.

"Sure, sounds good to me. Do you think Bella and Paul could come to, I doubt I'll hear the end of it if I ditch her today." I said with an amused grin.

"Yea sure the more the merrier." Emmett laughed, and looked at Edward for a second before walking out of the room.

Edward muttered something to low for me to hear, before turning back to me with a smile.

"So where were we?" He asked with a grin, kissing me tenderly.

I laughed a bit, kissing him back.

Who knew being with Edward could ever be like this, it was so great, I've never been so happy in my life.

**Bella's Pov**

"Thanks for coming and getting me Paul." I grinned as Paul parked his motorcycle in front of his house.

"Sure thing sweetheart, I'd ditch school for you any day." He said with a smirk, and quickly helped me off his bike.

"Charlie is going to kill me for this." I said shaking my head a bit with a laugh.

"Don't worry I'll take the blame for it, I didn't after all give you the tour of LaPush yet." He said holding his hand out to me.

I grinned, and took it with a chuckle.

"Sounds good to me." I said.

Paul slowly leaned down and pressed his lips to mine, sending sparks of pleasure down my spine, and soon I felt myself pinned against a tree, as our kiss became more passionate.

Paul made me so happy, life couldn't possibly get any better.

**Hey everyone a review is something that takes less then a minute, and just that little second you take to review will speed up my updates! **

_**For quick reviews **_

_**Team Alida? -Az**_

_**Team Bella?-Bs**_

_**Not sure yet- IDK**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Bella's POV**

Paul and I spent most if the day walking around La Push, relaxing, talking, and stopping just enough to have some kissing action. What could I say? Paul really was irresistible.

I didn't want to be away from him ever, everything seemed beautiful when I was by his side; even thinking about my sister with Edward.

I didn't care what they did, I was with my true love now and nothing would bring me down.

"Bella, you sure you want to go home already?" He said as he parked his bike in front of my house.

I reluctantly nodded swinging my leg over to hop off the bike.

"I'm sure, Alida probably wouldn't want me to ditch her at home," I sighed.

Paul went to say something when a sound of passionate kissing sounds got our attention.

We both turned to see Alida and Edward all over each other on the porch.

I cleared my throat, glaring a bit at them.

Alida looked up flushing and stuttered a bit pulling away from Edward, just holding on to his hand.

"Oh hey guys, we were just wondering if you would like to come on a group date with us and the other Cullen's." Alida said smiling nicely at us both as she walked Edward over to stand in front of us.

Edward tight look at me made me a bit uncomfortable, but Paul's strong arm wrapped securely around me, putting me to ease.

"Umm, are you busy tonight then?" I asked looking up at Paul hopeful.

"Unfortunately no, I guess I don't have anything better to do." Paul said with a glare at Edward.

"Great, its at seven" Alida said nodding to the both of us.

"So I'll see you then," Edward muttered to her, his hand cupping her face.

I rolled my eyes watching, leaning more into Paul.

"Aww, your leaving already?" Alida pouted watching up at him.

"Yes, it would be for the best...- Edward glanced at me in that moment. "I'm sure you will want time to get ready anyway"

Alida nodded, and leaned up kissing him.

I turned quickly away from them, looking to Paul.

"So I'll pick you up at seven," He said leaning down to kiss me.

I smiled as I kissed him back, and nodded.

"Yep, I guess I'll see you then," I smiled.

He nodded, then turned disappearing into the woods.

I slowly turned back to Alida to see Edward was already gone.

I frowned.

Edward was fast... how did he end up leaving so fast, and without me even seeing?

Alida smiled nicely at me.

"Well sis, lets get ready for this date thing," She said excitedly.

I wanted to ask her how Edward had left so fast, but she was right, we had to get ready fast, we didn't have that much time.

"Alright, I pray I got something to wear," I said walking with her back into the house.

She glanced at me then to the stairs.

"I don't know about you but, I call the shower first!" She said and run up the stairs quickly.

"Hey no fair!" I said running after her, but with my leg, I couldn't get far with my leg. She was already in the bathroom with the door locked before I could get to the top step.

I muttered under my breath.

Ugh, I hate siblings.

**IF you review I'll update **

**Who's team are you on?**

**Team Alida?**

**OR**

**Team Bella?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Paul's Pov**

I wasn't nervous about the date tonight with Bella, not even a little; but just in case I made sure to stop and talk with the guys for a bit.

"So you and Bella tonight huh," Jared said throwing me a smirk.

I rolled my eyes but smirked back.

"That's right, but I probably shouldn't try getting her into my bed just yet, something tells me she wouldn't dig the idea." I muttered.

Jared laughed watching me with a slight smile. Sam on the other hand narrowed his eyes at me.

"Don't you dare even think of it, if Charlie decides to throw you in jail none of us would be able to help you," He said seriously, but I could see the teasing glint in his eyes.

I gave him my best scared look, and snickered.

"Well, anything you two might want to share with me, any advice… that's actually helpful?" I asked nonchalantly.

Jared and Sam looked at each other for a second, then to me with smug grins.

"You… are asking us for advice… damn; Bella must really take you off your game huh." Jared laughed.

I glared at him in embarrassment, swinging at him, but he backed up out of the way before I could make contact with him.

"Shut your mouth, I just don't want to screw up my chances with Bella, this date means more then just some little game… I have to actually try." I muttered.

Sam smiled, patting my shoulder as he watched me.

"Paul, Bella is your imprint, she already loves you, just be yourself," Sam said as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

"And don't kill her sister's date." Jared added, making me glare.

I almost forgot that the leeches would be going to this little date thing as well.

This was going to be a lone night…

"I'll keep that in mind," I grumbled, my hands shaking a bit just thinking of those cold creepy crawlies walking around me.

"Good luck Paulie, you better come back with details." Jared grinned as I turned my back to leave.

I growled lowly at the nickname, not turning back around.

"Yeah, yeah," I muttered back at them before walking to my bike.

Now as I got onto it, I grew an inner nervousness.

What if I did make a complete ass of myself, or kill one of those dirty leeches? Then I'd lose Bella forever… and I couldn't let that happen.

**Alida's POV**

When I finished up on my hair, I turned, smiling at Bella who had finished long before I did.

"I love that dress; I bought that for you didn't I?" I asked walking over to her, touching her beautiful black dress.

Bella smiled nervously at me. "Yeah, I couldn't really find a better one, so I figured it was time to put on something nice." She said.

It was easy to see she was getting really nervous, the longer we waited around.

"It's alright Bella, Paul will be here any minute, and then we will be off to a fancy dinner. No big deal." I said patting her shoulder.

She tried to seem soothed by my words, but I could tell this didn't help at all.

"Why are you so nervous?" I asked, fixing the wrinkle that had made its way onto my ruby red dress.

"Well… you have seen how Paul and Edward act around each other… what if there is a fight or what if I spill my food on Paul, or end up tripping down the stairs and breaking my leg." Bella breathed out in a rush of stutters.

I laughed lightly, squeezing her shoulders.

"Bella, everything is going to be fine, sure Edward and Paul are a bit tense around each other, but I know neither of them would want to ruin this for us. And trust me; if you did trip Paul would be there to catch you." I smiled and watched as Bella's eyes brightened, a light blush covering her cheeks.

She hugged my gently and nodded.

"You're right… thanks Alida," She said, seeming to have calmed a good bit.

I went to say more when a knock on the door made a quick silence between us.

"Alida, Edward is here." I heard Charlie's voice call from down stairs.

My heart sprang at his words, but I paused, looking back at Bella, watching her frozen form.

She had been nervous earlier that maybe Paul might not show up.

"Bella, Paul is here to!" Charlie called after a few minutes, and we both let out a sigh of relief.

"We're coming," We both said at the same time, and grinned at each other before quickly making our way out of the room, and down the stairs.

As I made it down to the last step I silently gasped taking in Edward's handsome smile, and gorgeous suit, that just made him look irresistible.

Paul stood farther from him, in average clothes, some jeans, and a nice shirt, but like Edward, he held an eager smile. Both of them didn't seem to mind each other at the moment.

But as Bella stumbled to Paul, and I walked to Edward, I noticed them exchange a look with each other in annoyance.

"You kids have fun, be back by ten." Charlie warned nicely, and waved from the couch.

"Alright dad, see yea." I smiled, and took Edward's hand in mine, excited.

"See yea sheriff Swan." Paul said slinging his arms around Bella's shoulders.

Charlie turned a bit looking up at Paul with a raised brow. "Sheriff?"

Bella and I looked at each other holding back our laughs, and quickly we walked the boys out before that got worse.

"What did I say?" I heard Paul mutter.

Bella responded with an amused whisper. "Charlie doesn't like being called sheriff, he prefers chief."

I smiled, looking up at Edward, knowing he heard that, and laughed at his crooked smile.

"Are you ready my love?" He asked raising his hand and gently pushing a piece of hair from my face.

I blushed lightly, and nodded as my heart raced.

"Ready as ever." I stated.

**When I get 10 reviews I'll update! **

**What are your thoughts on this big date? Shall we mix in some drama? **


	16. Chapter 16

**Bella's POV**

I walked tightly beside Paul as we all made it to the fancy eating place that the Cullen's wanted us to meet at. I was honestly a bit nervous. There was something just really off about them, that I really wanted to find out about. But I was here to enjoy myself, with Paul, and not worry about the Cullen's.

I glanced over to Alida, and Edward who quietly had been walking behind us, talking to each other in soft voices.

But soon Paul got my attention as his arm came around me, pulling me close to his side.

"You know, if you want to ditch them at any moment just give me the word, and I'll get us out of here, and off to a _real _good time." Paul said with a smirk.

I laughed watching up at him with a smile.

"I'll keep that in mind," I said amused, and blushed a bit as he leaned down and kissed me tenderly.

This date wouldn't be so bad…

**Alida's POV**

When we made it inside I smiled, looking around impressed. It was after all, a very expensive place; I really didn't want to waste up the Cullen's money.

"Where are the others?" I asked as Edward took my hand, leading me forward, towards the back.

"They are waiting for us actually," He smiled down at me, squeezing my hand a bit.

My heart raced at the slightly touch he given me, and scolded myself inwardly for being so 'girly'. I mean he is my boyfriend, but I didn't have to always react like this to him… did I? Wait… is he my boyfriend. I mean, boy is a stretch but still…

Bella and Paul now were walking behind us, I could hear them both laughing quietly, but I couldn't even attempt to look away from Edward's gorgeous face.

"There you guys are; we've been waiting for at least five minutes!" Alice said as soon as the table of them came into sight.

Edward snorted rolling his eyes before answering to Alice.

"I'm so sorry for the long wait." He said with a chuckle.

I laughed quietly along with Bella.

I had for a moment forgot she and Paul was still following behind us.

"Hurry your butt over here Alida!" Emmett's eager smile and booming laugh got my attention.

Edward threw him an irritated look before pulling a chair out for me to sit.

I blushed slightly, and sat down in the chair, watching as Edward sat down beside me, keeping his beautiful golden eyes on me.

Bella, and Paul sat down on the other side of me, looking a bit uncomfortable but they continued to talk quietly to each other.

"Nice seeing you again Alida, you to Bella." Jasper said, from his seat beside Alice.

"Hey Jasper," I smiled in delight.

Bella waved to Jasper with a deep blush, and a slight smile.

"She must be the shy sister." Emmett teased looking at Bella.

Bella smiled in amusement nodding.

"Yeah, you could probably say that." She grinned, and I watched as Paul slung his arm around her chair.

I looked to Edward out of the corner of my eye to see him watching me with that intense look, like he was trying to read my thoughts.

I gave him an amused look, and bumped the side of his leg with mine.

His smile widened, giving my leg a nudge back.

"So… Paul, when did you and Bella get together?" Alice asked, seeming to make a big attempt at being nice.

I bit my lip watching between them.

Paul glanced at Alice, a slight trembling in his hands starting under the table.

"At Charlie's party…" he muttered rather coldly, and I struggled not to glare at him for it.

I know they are enemies, but they did have hearts, and were trying to be nice. He wasn't even trying.

"Funny, that's when Ed-man and Ali got together." Emmett said watching between Edward and I know.

I rolled my eyes at the nickname he had used, and jumped as I felt Edward's smooth hand rest on my thigh.

I glanced up at him, feeling my cheeks getting warm.

He made slow circles around on my leg, calming me in a way that I never thought was possible.

This date was going to be great, I just had a feeling..

**Please Review! I would love to hear any good/bad feedback! **

**And I have decided I will add some drama the next chapter… here's a hint… someone may be getting… thirsty… muahahahah! **


	17. Chapter 17

**Edward's Pov**

The food here seemed disgusting, but as I watched Alida eat, I couldn't deny that it looked like it was the best taste in the world.

I smiled, knowing she was happy, and enjoying her-self. That had been the goal tonight, it make Alida happy, and connect her with my family a bit more. Things couldn't be more perfect. Even Paul was staying quiet, and not ruining the night for my love, or his date on that matter.

Alida suddenly got my attention with her gorgeous laugh.

I glanced in the direction she seemed to be looking in to see Bella, vigorously trying to cut through her steak. Paul laughed as well watching her.

"Need help with that babe?" I heard Paul snicker.

"No, I can do it," Bella protested, and in a flash of a second when she had looked away to answer Paul, I watched as the knife went down on her arm.

I flinched as blood began to slide down her arm, onto the table.

Pain burned harshly in my throat, clouding my mind with dark, evil thoughts.

The beast inside me began to stir, wiggling around growling at the sight of the blood.

I didn't notice my surroundings anymore, my head was pounding, and without a thought my body was moving on instinct; lunging over the table towards Bella with a growl of hunger.

_Edward NO! _

I heard a million different voices yelling around me, but I didn't pay them any attention as my hands were around Bella's neck in a speed that no human would have been able to see.

I heard a furious snarl, and strong arms pulling me back, pulling me away from the scent, I couldn't get enough of.

The beast inside me seemed to quiet down as I let myself get dragged away.

But now as I began to get a grip on myself, I could see Paul's shaking form, but he had his back to me, whispering a harsh set of words to Bella. Bella just sat there watching after me in horror, shock, and tears sliding down her cheeks.

But as I shifted my gaze to Alida, that's when I feel broke. She was watching me, with wide eyes, full of fear, and sadness.

What have I done?

"Just take it easy Ed, Bella is alright, you just scared the poopie out of her." Emmett said as he watched me tensely out and into the woods.

I sighed, balling my hands up into fists, letting a punch fly into one of the trees we passed.

"Why did I have to mess everything up?" I said coldly glaring down at the ground in self loathing.

"You didn't, Bella is fine," Emmett repeated.

I growled looking up at him.

"I'm talking about Alida, did you see her face, she thinks I'm a monster now," I said, pain stabbing almost as painful as my thoat.

"No she don't, you just surprised us all a bit, go on and hunt so we can get back to the others, we gotta figure out what to tell Bella." Emmett said leaning back on a tree.

I sighed, and turned running in the direction of a lone deer.

This night was so perfect, and as usual I ruined it.

**Alida's Pov**

"Do you think he's ok?" I asked Alice again for the fifth time I'm sure.

She patted my shoulder with a weak smile.

"He's fine Alida, relax, he just went to… get some fresh air." She said glancing at Bella for a second before focusing back on me.

So that means he must have gone out to hunt.

I turned to Bella, and Paul, watching Paul slowly take care of Bella's cut, and sighed.

"Are you sure you don't want Carlisle to come and check that out?" Alice said also watching Paul and Bella.

"I think you worms have done enough already." Paul snapped glaring at each of us, before getting back to Bella's cut.

"Did I do something wrong, does Edward hate me or something?" Bella asked, making sure not to look down at her arm, knowing she would probably get sick.

"Of course not Bella… Edward just… well… I'll let him explain himself when he gets back," Alice said with an uneasy expression.

Rosalie glared coldly in the direction Edward left, before turning the icy stare to Bella and Paul.

She really wasn't happy about this, and she had a right to, they were in danger of being discovered.

Jasper had to leave a while ago to, "help calm Edward down', but I knew better, that Jasper didn't want to risk getting thirsty around Bella as well.

Bella already suspected something, I could tell by the look in her eyes.

But I couldn't really pay any attention to her, I was scared that Edward would be in pain, I'd be miserable if he comes back with that pained look on his face that breaks my heart.

I waited tensely for him to return, but when he did I couldn't hold myself back from him. I quickly ran to his side and embraced him, with tears sliding down my cheeks.

"Are you alright?" I stuttered slightly looking up into his bright golden eyes.

He looked a bit surprised at me, but as his arms swept me up to his chest, I felt myself melt to him.

"I'm so sorry Alida…" He said sounding a bit broken.

I shook my head, tears falling faster.

"It's not your fault." I said shaking my head.

I blushed as his hand came out, his fingers brushing my tears away.

"But it is my love, I lost control… I almost hurt someone you're close to… how could you ever forgive me?" He said looking guilty.

I leaned up on my tip toes, and kissed him gently.

"Like this," I said as I pulled away.

He slowly smiled, it was a small, weak smile, but none the less he held me close to him.

"Um, excuse me, but I'd like an explanation please," Bella's voice called from behind us, bringing our attention back to her.

Edward sighed, and held me to his side, looking at Bella.

What was he going to tell her? She can't know the secret to…

**What do you all think? Review please. Tell me anything! Good/Bad! I love anything you tell me. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Bella's POV**

I couldn't help but flinch as Edward now stood in front of me, looking insanely guilty.

Paul moved to my side glaring at Edward with a low vibrating happening as I leaned against his chest.

"Bella I'm so sorry, it's just that…" He paused looking back at his family, and they all nodded to his vigorously.

"I just… don't particularly like you…" His muttered and now was looking away from me.

I heard Alida and my own gasp at the same time.

I glared at him a bit, annoyed, but glad for once he had admitted it. I knew that he had felt that way, why else would he have completely ignored me, and every time I'm around him, he would glare, and now tonight he just couldn't take being around me one more time.

"The feeling is mutual." I spit back at him, and turned to Paul looking up at him. "I want to go home now,"

Paul nodded slowly wrapping his jacket around me, before leading me out and into the streets.

"Are you ok Bella, that ass hurt you?" Paul asked looking me over carefully with worry in his eyes.

I sighed, taking his hand in mine and squeezing it.

"I'm fine, I just want to get out of here," I reassured, and smiled softly as his lips touched my forehead.

"Let's go somewhere a bit better then home," Paul suggested walking to his bike with a smirk at me.

I slide onto the bike with him, folding my arms around him, and laying my face on his shoulder.

"Like were?"

"You'll see babe,"

And with that we went racing out of the parking lot.

I was thankful for the speed we rode, it made my hair blow out of my face, and blow all the thoughts that had been poking at my head.

Being with Paul always did that to be, it shielded me from pain, and bad thoughts, like he was protecting me even by just being here. It was an amazing feeling that I found a guy so amazing.

I clutched myself closer to him as he went a bit faster.

His laugh sounded, and suddenly he had the bike stopped.

I looked around in wonder at the wide open field that we had stopped to.

The grass had to go past my waist, wild flowers grew in random places around us, and as Paul lead me forward I realized we were on a huge cliff.

With a smile Paul sat down just a few inches from the edge, and pulled me into his lap.

"Ready to see something amazing," He asked, wrapping his strong, warm arms around me.

I nodded, relaxing in his grip immediately.

"Look up," I heard him whisper in my ear.

I shivered, and did as he said.

Up in the sky I was surprised to see stars, just as bright and beautiful as I could remember.

"It's beautiful," I beamed watching them twinkle before my eyes.

"They are ok, but they got nothing on you," Paul whispered, and I felt his nose trailing up my neck.

I blushed, filled with sparks and shivers as he did this.

"Paul," My voice caressed his name.

He continued his heart-stopping kisses, his hands down running up and down the length of my body.

"I love you," I sighed, closing my eyes in peace.

I listened in joy at the increase of his heart.

"I love you to," His whispered, and hugged me closer to him, looking up at the sky with me.

Paul really knew how to turn the worst night of my life, to the best one by far.

**Alida's Pov **

"How could you?" I asked frowning at them, shocked at what they had done to my poor sister.

"Alida we had no choice, she would have been suspicious," Jasper spoke up when no one else did.

"I told you I would take care of it," I said looking at each of them.

"We had to make sure," Alice said quietly.

I shook my head, rubbing my face.

"Do you have any idea how much that hurt Bella?" I asked through clenched teeth.

"We didn't have a choice, something had to be done quickly," Rose said in a tone that showed she didn't care at all about Bella's feelings.

I wanted to snap at her in that moment so bad, but as my eyes moved to Edward I was distracted at his look to the ground.

"You understand its wrong don't you," I asked coolly.

He winced looking up at me.

"I realize, it wasn't easy for me either, I knew it would hurt you if I hurt Bella, I didn't want to hurt you…" He muttered.

"Then why did you."

"You have to understand, please Alida, its better that Bella think this way," He spoke moving towards me.

I didn't move an inch as his arms went around me bringing me to his chest.

"I don't agree with you," I said gritting my teeth. I didn't want to just give in; I wanted to stay mad at him. He hurt my sister, and I promised that no one would ever do that to my sister. But he was making it very hard to do so.

"I'm sorry Alida, I'm truly honestly sorry," He said in a pleading voice that broke my will.

I slowly hugged myself to him.

"I'll forgive you on one condition," I said closing my eyes, as I felt his hand rubbing soothing circles on my back.

"Anything,"

"When I think of something better to tell her, I get to tell her you lied, and give her my explanation." I said to him, resting my head on his shoulder.

"That sounds fair enough,"

I nodded, and sighed, wanting to stay in his arms forever.

"We should get Alida home, wouldn't want to make a bad impression on Charlie now would you?" Emmett teased as Edward finally let me go.

I laughed weakly, as Edward took my hand, lacing our fingers together.

"Yeah, I'll see you guys later," I said waving to them with my free hand, before walking closely with Edward out and into the parking lot.

"Did you have fun… until I ruined everything?" Edward asked opening his car door for me.

I took a seat, and smiled to him nicely.

"You didn't ruin everything, just a big part of it ," I teased him gently.

He chuckled.

"I admire your honesty love," He said, and closed the door walking around the car in a human speed to hop in the other side.

"I just wonder what Bella's feeling right now," I asked as we began down the road.

"Alida I'm really sorry, I don't know how I had lost control like that,"

"The losing control part I'm not worried about, I'm more concerned about what you told her," I muttered looking out the window.

Edward looked at me oddly. "Why, what I said was at least a natural human behavior, while me attacking her is more beast then anything?"

"Because…ok Bella used to have this thing for you…" I spoke, not looking away from the window, but I already knew his eyes would be on me.

"…A thing?" He muttered, and I sighed.

"She used to love you ok,"

Edward's eyes widened and his nose wrinkled up adorably.

"Interesting, that's a painful thought to process," He said glancing at the road only for a minute before looking back at me.

I bit my lip, watching him.

"Because of her blood,"

"That's a part of why, but more like a painful relationship, I would never think of Bella more then just a meal," He explained.

I processed his words.

"Is that how you think of me?"

Edward looked at me with wider eyes. "Of course not, it's different with you Alida, I'm actually in love with you; I could never be in love with Bella?"

"Why not?" I asked quietly, scared to hear the answer just for a moment.

"Because you're the one, not her,"

My heart swelled with love at his words, and I smiled up at him.

"You really mean that," I blushed, smiling in happiness.

"I do, I love you so much Alida," He said, his voice burning with the very sound of love.

"I love you to Edward, forever," I breathed in.

He leaned over pressing his lips to mine with a graceful move towards me.

"forever," He spoke against my lips, sealing the deal.

**Review? Pretty please? I'll be your best friend! Any good or bad feedback in badly wanted. Thanks for reading! **


	19. Chapter 19

**Bella's Point of view **

Well, a good month has gone past since the whole Edward attacking me incident, and really nothing much has changed since then. Only that Alida isn't around the house to much anymore, and I have been spending most of my time at home, with Charlie, and then in the evenings with Paul.

I couldn't complain about any of this, other than the fact that the Cullen's was taking my sister from me, my one and only friend that I could really trust.

But I was determined to change this, starting today, I sat back, and watched them slowly take her away, and I had enough, Alida was coming back into my life, and that was final. From here on out, I was getting in the middle of this.

I wasn't sure if I was deciding on doing this, just so I could bother Edward, or because I just miss having Alida around.

"So, what's the plans for today Bells?" Charlie wondered, looking up at me from the couch.

I slowly walked past him, towards the door, looking back to catch his curious expression.

"Is Alida at the Cullen's again?"

"As always," Charlie nodded with a half-smile.

"Then that's where I'm heading,"

"Isn't Paul on his way over?"

I wish, if he was, I probably wouldn't be going anywhere.

"No, uhm, he is running errands for Sam,"

At least this is what he had explained to me last night before he had left. That he would be busy helping out with things around La Push for Sam for the rest of this week, so visits would be scarce.

This, although was almost unbearable, it was also my perfect chance to get in the middle of Alida and Edward. At least for just a week, it didn't even matter; hopefully it would be enough just to remind her that she can still pay attention to her family as well as her strange boyfriend and his family.

Now, I wasn't saying it was her complete fault, I was almost the same way when it came to Paul, but the only thing is, I truly was beginning to think that Edward was trying to separate us on purpose.

Well I certainly wasn't having this.

"Oh, well, make sure you two are both home before ten," Charlie said firmly, and nodded back to the TV.

I nodded, opening up the door, frowning gently at the specks of rain dancing in the sky, hitting my face instantly. I detested Forks. La Push truly was much better; it at least had decent weather most of the time.

"Alright, see you later dad,"

And with that, I pulled my coat tighter around me, marching out and into the driveway.

Look out Cullen's, I'm coming.

**Paul's Point of view**

"Come on Sam, what's the big deal, why are we all here?" I grumbled, crossing my arms across my chest.

Sam answered me with a cool glance, his dark eyes locking on mine with the 'shut up or die' kind of look.

"Relax, Paul just is bummed he is missing out on Bella time," Quil smirked at me.

I narrowed my eyes at him, biting back a growl. But I couldn't deny his words, I knew he was right.

"Quiet, now, we have a serious matter here," Sam said firmly, looking at each of us with seriousness.

Everyone was here, Jared, Embry, Jacob, Leah, Seth; the whole pack was gathered for this sudden meeting. Sam has been acting weird for a few days; even put all of us on lock down. We couldn't leave La Push for the rest of this week.

This was probably the worst thing that could possibly happen. I needed time with Bella, and when I wasn't with her, I was miserable. Which no one in this pack could handle, because I mainly end up beating the shit out of them.

"Well, let's hear it," I muttered, and leaned back on the tree I was standing in front of.

Sam nodded, and turned to look at the whole group, "As you know, there has been a lock down called, and the reason-being is, that there is currently a group of vampires entering the area. Not Cullen's of course, fair game, and we need to be on full alert around here, and Forks,"

Several growls sounded around me, including my own.

What?! What where we doing sticking around La Push, we should be guarding Bella's house in Forks!

My hands shook now as I clenched them into fists at my sides.

"Well what are we going to do, half guard Forks, half guard La Push?" Jacob spoke up, his eyes narrowed as he watched Sam.

"That sounds like a good idea, don't forget, we got an imprint on the Forks side," Quil interjected.

"The Swan's will be under our full protection, but we first need to start tracking down these leeches before they even make it to Forks," Sam spoke.

"Should we let the Cullen's know?" Seth wondered, looking between Sam, and I for a moment.

I glared at that thought, but didn't say anything.

It might be better if they knew, so Bella would also be protected by them, since Alida is Bella's sister, they would of course have to protect Bella to. If that stupid moron leech doesn't lose control around Bella again.

Anger bubbled inside me at that memory.

How could I trust those leeches to be safe around Bella, after seeing that? I mean, it's been a long time since then, and there hasn't been any trouble since, but this was the meaning of my existence we were talking about here. I'm not going to risk her safety. Never.

"Yes, I'll be calling to talk with Carlisle as soon as possible, it's only fair to prepare the Cullen's for a possible threat," Sam nodded.

This wasn't going to be an easy week, I could already feel the shaking begin to crawl up my back.

"Paul, relax, Bella will be safe, I promise,"

I looked away from the group quickly, not wanting to look so weak in front of the guys. I didn't want them to see me like this. So rattled up over worrying…

I knew Bella would be safe; I would never ever let anything happen to her.

**Review please? I will update with at least 3 more reviews.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Bella's Point of view**

As I made it to the Cullen house, I paused at the front door, a pinch of anxiety bubbling up in me.

What if Edward would try attacking me again?

But before I could even turn around, to get out of doing this, the door came bustling open, Alice looking at me with a wide, excited smile.

"Hello Bella, what brings you here?"

I swallowed, pulling a smile up on my face, hoping this would disguise my nervousness and fear.

"I was just here to see Alida,"

Alice nodded with an animated bounce in her step as she moved to the side, to let me in. "Come right in,"

Slowly I made my way inside, amazed at the beauty of their home. It was so big, and spacious. The design was that of what you would see only on the fancies houses magazine.

"This is so beautiful," I commented.

Alice grinned as she watched me, "Thank you, my mother, Esme, she designed everything, I just helped choose colors,"

Her tinkling laugh filled the air, sounding like a wave of perfect bell chimes.

I couldn't help but smile now, an actual genuine smile.

Alice was just the kind of person that anyone could get along with. Although, she had that mysterious, almost strange charm to her, I could honestly see myself becoming a good friend of hers.

"Follow me, I'll take you to your sister," She said, and surprised me, by linking arms with me, leading the both of us forward.

Her cold touch against my skin was bewildering, and at the same time, there was a very hard and stable feel of her arm as well. Like a piece of concrete, if it were smooth.

"Alright, thanks Alice," I spoke to her, feeling actually pretty comfortable being dragged up the stairs.

"Sure thing, I'm really glad you stopped by, we haven't seen you such a long time,"

Yes, because Edward was the only thing Alida ever would pay attention to, so Alice better expect me to be around more, a lot more.

"I know, same with me and Alida, I feel like I really haven't talked with her, or hung with her since our double date disaster,"

Alice nodded, her eyes trained on me.

"I'm sorry about that, you know how lovebirds are," She teased, and with that she stopped at a door, turning to give me one more excited smile.

"Well, they are right inside,"

Nervousness began to bubble inside of me once more, but I gave Alice a weak smile, and nodded.

"Thanks,"

She nodded as well, and with a chipper bounce, she was flying back down the stairs, much faster than we had gone up.

Slowly, I opened the door, stepping inside with a big breath.

What surprised me was the scene going on inside of the room.

There was a beautiful black piano in the center of the room, both Edward and Alida sitting at the bench, a gorgeous song being played. But it's the way they both stared at each other; a deep look of love clouded their eyes.

It was like watching a real love story, live.

And I wanted to get in the middle of this?

No, I wanted my sister to be happy, I mean, she wasn't marching her way down to La Push, demanding that I spend more time with her.

This was a mistake; I shouldn't be here, interrupting this.

As I turned to leave, I froze as the music stopped playing, a dead silence filling the room.

"Bella," Alida's surprised voice spoke out towards me.

I slowly turned back to face them, pulling a nervous smile on my face.

"Hey…"

"What are you doing here?"

I watched as Edward stood up, helping Alida off the piano bench, before nonchalantly walking the both of them over to me.

"I-I was just here, to uhm, talk," I stuttered, backing up slightly as they made it right in front of me.

Edward's eyes landed on me in a flash of gold, but for once, there was no anger, no cringing, it was like my presence didn't bother him at all.

"Talk, about what?" Alida wondered; smiling at me amused.

What should I tell her? I know longer wanted to get in the middle of this, and make her feel horrible. I wanted her to be happy, no matter what.

"I just… I miss you," Was all I could think to say.

Her eyes widened, "You miss me; I see you every day,"

"I think she means, you two haven't been able to spend any time together love," Edward spoke, his voice soft.

A look of guilt light Alida's face now.

"I'm sorry Bella; I didn't know you wanted to hang out, after all of that… drama… I thought you were busy with Paul,"

Edward's arm now wrapped around Alida's waist, bringing her closer to his side, and I watched as they glanced into each other's eyes for just a second, a smile hinting on their face, before both of them focused on me.

"I just felt like, we don't spend enough time together, like we used to before becoming involved with people, I miss the closeness that we used to have," I explained, keeping my eyes lowered.

Suddenly, I felt warm hands on my shoulders, and I looked up, watching Alida's expression as she looked at me.

"If you wanted to hang, all you had to do was ask," She spoke, and hugged me gently.

I hugged her back, not being able to help it.

"But, you're always, you know, busy with…" I couldn't finish my sentence, glancing at Edward for a second, to see he was still looking calm, his eyes pointed away from the both of us.

"With Edward," She finished my sentence. "Yes I know, but that doesn't mean you can't still hang out with me, we all can get along can't we,"

At this I frowned slightly.

Could we get along?

I wasn't sure about that, every time I was around him, he ended up attacking me.

"Well, the last time we all hung out, that didn't turn out well," I muttered, looking away from her again as we ended the hug.

She casted a glance to Edward, leaning back into his arms, and as if on instinct, his arms went back around her, pulling her to his chest, but he continued to look about the room.

"But things are better now, all hostility is over," Alida said with a smile.

I now looked to Edward, wanting him to say this, needing to know he was being legit about the not hating me.

"Is that true," I said quietly.

Edward's golden eyes now were back to me, an analyzing look touching his expression.

"Yes, I apologize for how immature I've been towards you Bella," He said calm, cool, and collect.

Alida stayed quiet now, watching between the two of us.

"I just want to know, why, why didn't you like me,"

Edward took a breath in, "That is a rather long story,"

"I have time,"

I watched as Edward nodded now, nodding towards the couch, before leading Alida, and himself over. Taking a seat.

Alida waved me over to the seat in front of the couch.

I walked over, and sat down, wanting to get to this story quickly.

This better be the real truth, and not another made up excuse.

**Review?**

**I'll update with 5 more reviews!**

**And should Edward confess to Bella, his vampire secret? **


	21. Chapter 21

**Bella's Point of view **

Everything seemed to make sense now, I felt silly, almost stupid to not realize this sooner. There was a reason that Edward had shown such a bad distaste for me, and it was for a completely normal reason.

He had explained to me that he had recently been in a very bad relationship, he had been cheated on by a girl that he had thought he cared about deeply, and sadly I looked exactly like her, every detail of me, reminded him of her.

This just sucked.

It made me feel like a fool, I had jumped to conclusions fast, and I really couldn't hold this against Edward for one moment. Hopefully we could just move past this now, as friends.

"I understand completely," I said nodding with a smile.

Alida watched between us with a bright look.

"Friends?" Edward spoke offering his hand.

I shook his hand in delight, noticing the cold stiffness.

"Friends," I agreed.

"This is great, you two are finally on the same page," Alida grinned ruefully.

I was relieved as well, and hoped this truce between us would last.

"Ok well guys, I should get going," I muttered, taking a step towards the door.

Maybe I could find some things to do around the house to keep myself distracted.

"Wait, Bella you can stay, we were just about ready to go out and play some baseball," Alida said stopped me, gently pulling on my arm.

She looked up at Edward with hopefulness clear in her expression, and I couldn't help but notice the little nod he did, his crooked smile hanging on his face.

"Baseball huh, are you sure, the others would mind me getting up in the middle of it…" I wondered biting my lip.

"They wouldn't mind one bit, come on Bella, please?"

I nodded hesitantly. "Alright fine,"

"Great, let's get going then," Alida smiled in delight, her eyes now seemed to sparkle as she looked back up Edward.

They shared a sweet look, which I looked away from, giving them privacy.

It was nice seeing Alida so happy, it reminded me a lot of how I felt around Paul. I missed him so much, I knew it wasn't too long that I have been with him, but regardless, just knowing that I won't get to see him too often this week, made things harder.

**Paul's Point of view **

"We need to warn the Cullen's, they are on their way," Sam barked, jogging to the group of us, looking as though he was controlling his anger firmly.

"What, are they in Forks already?" Quil asked looking at Sam in worry, and disbelief.

"They just crossed over our boundary, but they are back on the other side, heading right towards the Cullen's now,"

This was not good.

I felt every part of my body begin to take a fit of quivers, I couldn't look anywhere without seeing red.

I had to get to my Bella, NOW.

Instantly I was phasing, falling down to all fours. I couldn't wait, not for one second was I going to wait. I ran my way through the woods.

**Please review and let me know what you think about all of this.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Bella's Point of view **

Baseball with the Cullen's, I never thought I'd see the day… I had always believed that Alida and I would be separated, Alida with the Cullen's, and me, with Paul, and the others at La Push. I had to admit, it felt weird, but I did like spending time with my sister.

Upon making it to the huge field that we would be playing at, I nervously glanced to Rosalie, noticing her annoyed look. I knew she didn't want me here, I could tell by the way she looked at me. Like I didn't belong here, and I couldn't agree with her more. I was only here for Alida.

"Come on over here Bella, you're on my team," Alida smiled taking hold of my arm, and leading me out on the field eagerly.

"This looks like fun," I commented, looking around to each of the Cullen's spread out in the field, all of them standing so perfectly straight, and all of them so still. It was almost unsettling.

I still suspected something with this family; it was obvious that they were different. Yes, my question as to why Edward was so rude towards me was answered, but that didn't explain to me, why he had attacked me, or why him and his family was so different. Hopefully during this game I would figure all of this out.

As the game begun, I kept my eyes on each of the Cullen's, taking in their personalities towards each other, and their personalities towards Alida and I.

It was obvious that they thought of each other as a close family, like a big normal, happy family. Except for the normal part that is. But the way they treated Alida, was that really made things strange. It was like she was one of them, like she truly belonged, and was loved and respected already by this family. As if they had adopted her right in.

I didn't know if I like this, a part of me felt envious. I had always wanted a big family. But I had Paul, and that was all I could have ever hoped and dreamed to have.

Everyone seemed to be having fun, each of us had managed to hit the ball, in fact, I was up for my second time hitting.

"Ready Bella," Alice called out to me at the pitcher's mound, a bright smile on her face, and a cheerful bounce in her step.

I couldn't help but smile back at her, holding the bat up in my ready postion.

"Ready," I called back out to her.

Alice now did a graceful lift with her leg before launching the ball to me, to my delight not going to fast, so I was able to hit the ball pretty far.

My heart began to race in excitement, as I watched my ball hit the ground and go rolling into the woods. Quickly I was racing to first base, not even bothering to look behind me.

I was about to let out a cheer as I came so close to making it to the base, but that's when I realized that Edward had already gotten my ball, and was standing on first base waiting for me, with a small smile.

"Out," Rosalie's voice called from the batting line.

"Sorry Bella," He said lowly, and tossed the ball back to Alice.

I did feel slightly embarrassed, but smiled anyway, jogging back into line.

Alida patted my shoulder as I passed her, giving me thumbs up.

"Nice try sis," She encouraged me.

"Yeah yeah, good luck," I laughed weakly, embarrassment still rolling around in my stomach.

"Here we go guys," Emmett called out from the field with a grin, watching as Alida got the bat next.

Alida laughed, holding her bat up, with a determined look on her face.

"Give me all you got," She said confidently.

Alice nodded to her grinning in amusement, before tossing the ball to her, in that graceful movement, that just left me in a daze. I just wondered how someone could be so perfect at everything.

As Alida hit the ball, I beamed as it went flying deep into the woods, and completely out of sight. She then was off running to first base, a huge smile on her face. Edward quickly was going after it, jogging in a speed that I deemed to be impressive.

This wasn't surprising, Alida had been in so many sports as a kid, and she was very good at softball, this was practically her best sport.

And just as I thought, she got safely to first base, smiling as Edward walked in a smooth pace, the ball in his hand.

He went to her, and gave her a light kiss, before throwing the ball back to Alice, staying right at Alida's side now, his arms around her.

"Oh, you so let her make it," Emmett said with his booming laugh, a smirk on his face.

Edward seemed to roll his eyes. "She got to the base fair and square Emmett,"

"Yeah right, ok shortie, throw a good one," Emmett hollered, watching as Rosalie was next with the bat.

When Alice didn't respond, my eyes quickly went to her, noticing that she was standing completely still, in a daze. Jasper was quickly at her side, coming out of nowhere, which had honestly scared me just a bit.

"Alice, what do you see?" I heard him ask her.

I frowned now in confusion, watching as the rest of the Cullen's went over to her, concern in their eyes.

Edward and Alida were in front of me then, looking slightly nervous as they took in my expression.

"What's wrong with Alice," I asked watching between them suspiciously.

"They are coming, five minutes," Alice muttered, shaking her head as she came out of her daze.

"Well look who else deciding on showing up," Emmett said, looking in the direction of the forest, and at the very edge of the tree line, was Sam, Jared, and Paul.

My heart squeezed as I took in Paul's form, feeling light headed, but at the same time I was to confused, and worried to move a muscle.

"What are the mu—those morons, doing here," Rose hissed lowly, but I still had managed to hear her loud and clear.

"They are here to let us know as well," Edward said, looking around to each of his siblings, before taking a hold of Alida, backing her up from all the others, and waving me over to them.

"What's going on?" I demanded, getting more and more nervous.

Something was going to happen, something big, and I don't think it is a good thing, judging by all of this tense stuff.

"Listen please, there are… people that are about to show up, they are highly dangerous, so I want you two to both stay back here, don't say a word, we will handle all of this," Edward explained.

Alida seemed to understand exactly what he was saying, and nodded, hugging herself to him, looking just as nervous.

I still however, was having a hard time understanding all of this. Like how did Alice even know bad people where coming, and why was Paul and Sam, and Jared here? How did they know? And what kind of bad people? Monsters?

As Paul and the others made it over to the Cullen's I turned to them, walking quickly over to Paul, wanting actual answers.

Paul for some reason, really seemed nervous as I stood in front of him, but regardless his arms came around me, hugging me to his chest, and resting his head on mine.

"Bella, what are you doing here, don't you know how dangerous it is?" He asked sounding stressed, and half angry.

I swallowed looking up at him, feeling like finally I was back where I belonged, but I wasn't able to enjoy this long, as he began to shift my behind him.

"Here they come," Sam ordered, and as he said that, three strange looking people walked out from the woods.

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Next update: When I get at least 4 more reviews for this chapter.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Bella's Point of view**

* * *

><p>I didn't have much time to say anything, as Paul shifted me behind him, taking a protective stance in front, his eyes focused on the three strangers that had entered the scene.<p>

Edward was right next to him, standing in front of Alida, his eyes narrowed as he also watched the new people, looking at them, as if they were some kind of threat.

I just didn't understand, at all what was going on, and it really was beginning to annoy me. No one was giving me any answers, yet the atmosphere was getting more and more tense.

"What have we were," The first stranger spoke up; his skin was dark, more so than any of us here, yet his eyes were bright, in the color of crimson red. The eyes was matched the eyes of the other two with him.

What where they…

They seemed to hold their bodies in almost unnatural ways, moving to roughly, to savagely, as if they didn't know how to move naturally at all. Judging by their wore out clothing, and the mess of sticks and leaves that stuck through there matted hair, and clothing, they had been living the in wild.

"Hello, I'm Carlisle, this is my family, and just a few of my friends," Carlisle spoke up, him and the rest of the Cullen's where standing much farther in front of Edward and Paul, seeming to be standing as still as statues.

Sam and Jared on the other hand, never seemed to stop moving. Every inch of their body seemed to tremble in front of these three strangers, and their expressions held nothing but impatience, and anger.

"I see, we didn't know this territory had already been claimed," The dark man spoke, glancing between the two people that stood on each side of him.

The other man, though much lighter in skin tone, had long blonde hair, pulled sharply back into a pony tail, and judging by his aggressive movements, he too was growing impatient as his eyes moved from each of the Cullen's, back to Edward and Paul.

Paul made a deep noise, his body beginning to quiver, just like Sam and Jared, his hands not clenched up into fists.

"Seems to me we have two fair maidens being protected over there, what's their value to this game, snacks I'm sure ," The blonde haired man spoke.

This caused several more growls from not only Paul, but most of the Cullen's, including Edward.

"The humans; aren't to be touched," Carlisle spoke, his voice still just as calm as ever.

"What does he mean humans?" I whispered, looking over to Alida.

Alida froze, staring at me in complete anxiety, looking like she was ready to explode in any second, but she just shook her head, taking a quick glance away from me.

She knew what was going on, that much was clear, but she wasn't telling me anything. Why?

Paul was the one the really seemed to be getting angered now, watching the blonde haired stranger closely.

"Keeping them for yourselves, that's no very polite," The blonde spoke, taking a step forward in our direction.

Just in that second, I gasped as the Cullen's each where moving to block the blonde, growling, and their stances all turning protective.

"I suggest you all leave," Carlisle spoke up, "We don't want any trouble,"

"And let the rest of your kind no, on your way back, to where ever you came from," Sam said with a voice that I didn't find comforting at all.

These strangers, they reminded me a lot of the Cullen's, apart from the eyes, and their more savage-like appearance. They all where unnaturally build and defined, with sharp movements, and eloquence.

There was no doubt a connection here.

"We will go, now, and never look back, if, you let us sample one of your… pets, I'll take the brown-eyed one," The blonde spoke, the only one that hasn't already moved back in a slow retreat.

The only girl of the three, moved to stand at his side, her wild mess of fiery red curls dominating the top of her head, as she gained a sneaky smirk.

"Paul don't," Edward began, looking over at Paul as he went running forward.

"Paul," I called out in fear, and worry, but before my very eyes, I watched as the man I loved, turned into a huge wolf.

All three of the strangers now stood with their eyes wide open, and in a flash they all were gone, running back into the woods with a speed that I didn't think was humanly possible.

"Quick, he is planning on coming after Alida, and Bella, we need to get them out of here," Edward called out, his hands clasping Alida, around the waist, quickly picking her up into his arms, and running away.

Again, he was gone from sight in seconds, leaving me behind, my legs shaking, my heart racing in my chest so hard, that I could hardly breathe.

"Bella, we can explain, we really can, but we need to get you out of here," Carlisle spoke moving over to me, watching down at me with concern.

"Paul, you stay here with Bella, we are going after them," Sam spoke, and with that, I watched as he also turned into a wolf, Jared doing the same, before they both went running into the woods where the three strange people had gone.

The wolf that had once been my Paul now came over to me, his head down low, not meeting my expression.

"Paul, are you ok?" I felt my voice shake.

He slowly looked up at me now, his head moving up and down in a nod.

I breathed out, letting tears slide down my cheeks as I went over to him, and embraced him tightly. Not able to hold back my silent cries.

But in seconds, I was being lifted up and onto his back, Emmett looking up at me, making sure I was on Paul securely.

"Sorry, but you need to get out of here now," He spoke, and looked down at Paul. "Get her back to our place, its safest there,"

Before anymore could be said, Paul was running now.

The world around me blurred, and I felt myself hold on tighter to Paul's back, squeezing my eyes shut as nausea set in.

So my boyfriend was a werewolf… and my sister was dating some kind of… creature… that much was for sure…

The only thing that really had me the most upset was, no one told me anything, I was the only one in the dark… didn't they trust me enough to tell me their secrets…

I didn't understand a lot of things at this moment, all I knew was, Alida and I were in danger, and we had to get out of the area as soon as possible. Or we would become… "Snacks"

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and tell me what you think of this.<strong>

**So what's going to happen next? **


End file.
